Kitab-ı Kaza/Günümüz Türkçesiyle
GÜNÜMÜZ TÜRKÇESİYLE MECELLE’NİN ON ALTINCI KİTABI KİTÂBÜ’L KAZÂ Günümüz Düzenlemeleriyle Karşılaştırmalı Bir İnceleme Prof. Dr. Yusuf SANCAK* ArĢ. Gör. Emre KIYAK** ÖZET İslam hukukunda kodifikasyonun bir örneği olması ve hukukun temel prensiplerine ilişkin düzenlemeler ihtiva etmesi açısından en önemli hukuk çalışmalarından biri olmasına rağmen Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye, henüz, araştırmalara yeterince konu edilmemiş bir hukuk kaynağıdır. Bu çalışma, Mecelle‟nin on altıncı kitabı olan Kitab-ül Kazâ düzenlemelerinin, Türk hukukundaki günümüz düzenlemeleriyle genel bir karşılaştırmasını yapmak üzere hazırlanmıştır. ANAHTAR KELİMELER: Mecelle, Kitabü‟l Kazâ, Yargılama, Medeni Usul Hukuku, Hukuk Muhakemeleri Kanunu. * Atatürk Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi, Arap Dili ve Edebiyatı Anabilim Dalı. * Atatürk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi, Medeni Usul ve Ġcra-Ġflas Hukuku Anabilim Dalı. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ SIXTEENTH BOOK OF MECELLE WITH TODAY’S TURKISH KİTÂBÜ’L-KAZÂ A Comparative Review of Today’s Regulations ABSTRACT Although it is the one of the most important law works, in terms of being an example of codification in Islam law and containing regulations related to basic principles of law, Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye is a law source which has not been a topic to researches enough yet. This study is prepared to draw a general comparison of regulations of Kitâbül Kazâ, which is the sixteenth book of Mecelle, with today‟s regulations in Turkish law. KEYWORDS: Mecelle, Kitabü‟l Kazâ, Jurisdiction, Civil Procedure Law, Civil Procedure Act. GİRİŞ Tanzimat döneminde sosyal ve iktisadi hayattaki yenilik arayışı, hukuk alanında da kendisini göstermiştir. Bu dönemde, kanuni düzenlemelerde bazı değişikliklere gidilmiş fakat bu değişikliklerin çoğu toplumsal ihtiyacı gidermeye yönelik olmaktan ziyade Batılı devletlerin Osmanlı Devleti içindeki azınlıkları korumaya yönelik müdahalelerini bertaraf etme amaçlı olmuĢtur. Bu nedenle hukukumuzda yoğun iktibas hareketlerinin baĢlangıç noktasının Tanzimat dönemine rastladığını söylemek pek yanlış olmaz. Buna mukabil, yine bu dönemdeki bazı yenilik hareketleri, Batının baskılarına direnerek, mevcut hukukun muhafazasına yönelik olmuĢtur. Bunun en bilindik tezahürü Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye (Mecelle) ile olmuştur. Tanzimat döneminde, özel hukuk alanındaki yenilik arayışlarından dolayı bu dönem, Batı hukuku ile geleneksel hukukun mücadelesine sahne olmuştur. Nitekim o dönemde Avrupa‟nın birçok yerinde etkili olan ve hatırı sayılır bir kesimce desteklenen 1804 tarihli Fransız Code Civil‟in, Osmanlı‟da da uygulanması hususunda yapılan dıĢ baskılara ve bu baskıların bazı Osmanlı devlet adamları üzerindeki etkilerine mukabil, ilmiye sınıfının, özellikle de Ahmet Cevdet PaĢa‟nın çabaları neticesinde, sekiz senelik bir çalıĢmanın ürünü olan Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye ortaya çıkmıĢtır. Mecelle‟nin hazırlanıĢ sebepleri özetle Ģu Ģekilde sıralanabilir:  Tanzimat döneminde nizamiye ve ticaret mahkemelerinin kurulması ve bu yeni mahkemelerde uygulanabilecek bir kanuna ihtiyaç duyulması.  Bu mahkemelerde görev alan ve hukukçu olmayan hâkim üyelerin Dürer, Mültekâ gibi Osmanlı-Ġslam hukuku kaynaklarını kullanmalarındaki yetersizlikleri.  Batı‟nın, özellikle Fransa‟nın, yeni bir medeni kanun hazırlanması yönündeki baskıları.2  Hâkimlerin, Osmanlı‟nın resmi mezhebi3 olan Hanefi mezhebi içindeki farklı görüĢlerden en kuvvetli (sahih) olan görüĢü tespit etmeleri ihtiyacı karĢısında, yapılacak böyle bir kanunun kolaylık göstermesi.  Tanzimat sonrası sosyal ve iktisadi hayatta meydana gelen değiĢiklikler. Mecelle‟de sadece resmi mezhep olan Hanefi mezhebinin görüĢlerine yer verilmiĢ olup Şafii, Maliki ve Hanbeli mezheplerinden yararlanılamamıĢtır.4 Fakat anılan kodifikasyonun bu yöndeki eksikliği, o dönemdeki komisyon ve üyelerinin içinde bulunduğu sosyal, siyasal, fikri hareketlerini doğuran diğer sebepler için bkz. M. Akif AYDIN, Türk Hukuk Tarihi, 8. bs., Beta, Ġstanbul 2010, s. 420-424; Ekrem Buğra EKĠNCĠ, Osmanlı Hukuku: Adalet ve Mülk, 2. bs., Arı Sanat, Ġstanbul 2012, s. 542- 545. 2 Yeni bir medeni kanun hazırlanırken, Fransız Code Civil‟in iktibası ile milli bünyemize, örf ve adetlerimize uygun bir kanunun tedvini hususunda yapılan mücadele için bkz. Osman ÖZTÜRK, Osmanlı Hukuk Tarihinde Mecelle, Ġstanbul 1973, s. 18. 3 Resmi mezhep uygulamasıyla ilgili olarak bkz. Mustafa AVCI, Türk Hukuk Tarihi Dersleri, Mimoza, Konya 2012, s. 68. 4 CĠN/AKYILMAZ, s. 573. Fakat bkz. Mecelle m. 1801. (dn. 39-40 cv.) ve ilmi Ģartlar çerçevesinde yorumlanabilir.5 Mecelle, hukuk dilinin TürkçeleĢmesi ve hukuk terimlerinin yerleĢmesine önemli bir katkı sağlamıĢ,6 yakın geçmiĢte Batı‟dan yapılan Kanun iktibaslarının baĢarısına da önemli bir basamak teĢkil etmiĢtir.7 Tüm bunların dıĢında, Mecelle sadece Türkiye coğrafyasında değil, Osmanlı Devleti‟ne bağlı olan birçok ülkede de uzun süre yürürlüğünü ve etkisini göstermiĢtir.8 Medeni usul hukuku, hâkimin, tarafların ve yargılamaya katılan üçüncü kiĢilerin muhâkeme sürecinde nasıl hareket edeceğini ve yargılamanın esaslarını düzenleyen hukuk dalıdır. Bu hukuk dalına, Ġslam hukukunda, edeb-ül kâdî veya kısaca (edeb-ül) kaza da denilmekte olup 5 Mesela, Mecelle‟nin dördüncü kitab olan Kitab‟ül Havale‟de Hanefi mezhebi hukukçularından Ġmam Züfer‟in bir görüĢü tercih edilince, zayıf görüĢün alındığı iddiasıyla Cevdet PaĢa aleyhinde büyük bir muhalefet ortaya çıkmıĢ ve Cevdet PaĢa bir süre için Mecelle Cemiyeti ve Divan-ı Ahkâm-ı Adliye Nezareti‟ndeki görevinden azledilmiĢtir (CĠN/AKYILMAZ, s. 574). Ayrıca bkz. Gürsoy AKÇA/Himmet HÜLÜR, "Osmanlı Hukukunun Temelleri ve Tanzimat Dönemindeki Hukuksal Yeniliklerin Sosyo-Politik Dinamikleri", Türkiyat Araştırmaları, Bahar 2006, Sayı: 19, s. 305 vd. 6 CĠN/AKYILMAZ, s. 574. 7 “Bu arada şunu belirtmek isteriz ki, kanımızca, gerek Tanzimat dönemindeki reformist hukukçular, gerekse Cumhuriyet dönemindeki devrimci hukukçular, Batı kanunlarını, bu kanunlarda geçen kavram ve kurumların denklerinin eski hukukumuzdaki bulunması sayesinde Türkçeye çevirip iktibas etme işinde başarılı olabilmişlerdir. Nitekim 7 Şubat 1926 tarih ve 743 sayılı mülga Türk Kanunu Medenisinde, 22 Nisan 1926 tarih ve 818 sayılı Borçlar Kanununda ve 18 Haziran 1927 tarih ve 1086 sayılı Hukuk Usûlü Muhakemeleri Kanununda kullanılan hukukî terimlerin pek çoğu Mecellenin kullandığı hukukî terimlerdir. Bir fikir edinmek için Mecellenin düzenlediği akit isimleriyle Borçlar Kanununun düzenlediği akit isimleri karşılaştırılabilir. Bize öyle geliyor ki, eğer eski hukukumuzda yerleşik ve zengin bir hukuk terminolojisi olmasaydı, Batı hukukunun iktibası teşebbüsünde başarıya ulaşılması çok zor olurdu…” (Kemal GÖZLER, "Res Iudicata'nın Türkçesi Üzerine", AÜHFD, 56 (2), 2007, s. 58). 8 Bu ülkeler arasında Ürdün, Irak, Kıbrıs, Arnavutluk, Bosna-Hersek, Suriye, Mısır, Lübnan ve Ġsrail‟i saymak mümkündür. Bkz. ÖZTÜRK, s. 93 – 95. SANCAK/KIYAK edeb-ül kâdî hâkimin anlaĢmazlıkları çözümlerken uyması gereken edep ve kaideler ilmi, kaza ise, insanlar arasında meydana gelen dava ve çekiĢmeleri, meĢru hükümlerine uygun olarak çözüme kavuĢturma anlamına gelmektedir.9 Ġslam hukukunda, usul hukuku ile ilgili hükümler ya fıkıh kitaplarında, Ġslam hukukunun dörtlü10 ayrımı içinde yer alan mu‟âmelât hükümleri arasında zikredilmektedir -ki genellikle Kitâb-ül Kaza, Kitâbü‟d-Dâvâ ve Kitâb-ül Beyyinât baĢlıkları altında tetkik edilir yahut da edeb-ül kâdî adı altında telif edilen müstakil eserlerde ele alınır.11 Tanzimat‟tan sonra usul hukuku alanında yapılan en önemli geliĢme, bu hukuk dalına iliĢkin hükümlerin Mecelle‟de üç kitap halinde düzenlenmesi olup böylece asırlarca Osmanlı mahkemeleri tarafından tatbik edilen, ama ihtiyaç duyulmadığı için müstakil kitap Ģeklinde tedvin edilmeyen fıkıh kitaplarında yer alan usule dair Ģer‟i hükümler, Mecelle‟de derlenmiĢ oldu.12 Mecelle‟nin Kitâbü‟d-Dâvâ isimli on dördüncü kitabı, Kitab-ül Beyyinat Vet-Tahlif isimli on beĢinci kitabı ile Kitab-ül Kazâ isimli on altıncı kitabı yargılama hukuku ile ilgili kuralları içermektedir. Mecelle Cemiyeti bu kitapları hazırladıktan sonra ayrı bir usul kanunu hazırlama ihtiyacını hissetmiĢtir.13 Ticaret mahkemelerinde uygulanmak üzere, 15 Ekim 1861 (10 R.ahir 1278) tarihinde Usul-i Muhâkeme-i Ticaret Nizamnâmesi çıkarılmıĢ olup bu Kanun Fransız Ticaret Usul Kanunu‟nun tercümesidir.14 Bundan baĢka, Mecelle cemiyetinin hazırladığı tasarı ile 1807 tarihli Fransız Hukuk Usulü 9 Bkz. Ahmed AKGÜNDÜZ, İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukûku Külliyâtı: Birinci Cild: Kamu Hukuku, Osmanlı AraĢtırmaları Vakfı, Ġstanbul 2011, Birinci Cild, s. 829. 10 Ġman, ibadet, muamelat, ahlak. 11 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 829. 12 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 830. 13 Osman KAġIKÇI, İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukukunda Mecelle, OSAV, Ġstanbul 1997, s. 295. 14 AVCI, s. 401. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 50 Muhâkemeleri Kanunu birleĢtirilerek 21 Haziran 1879 tarihinde Usul-ı Muhakemat-ı Hukukiye Kanunu çıkarılmıĢtır.15 Bu çalıĢmamızın konusu, Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye‟nin Kitab‟ul Kazâ16 isimli on altıncı (Kitâb-ı Sâdîs-i Aşer) kitabının günümüz Türkçesi esas alınarak, bu kitapta yer alan hükümlerin baĢta 6100 sayılı Hukuk Muhâkemeleri Kanunu olmak üzere günümüzdeki düzenlemelerle genel çerçevede karĢılaĢtırılmasıdır. Bu doğrultuda söz konusu hükümlere iliĢkin ayrıntılı açıklamalara ve tartıĢmalara girilmeyecektir. Mecelle‟de, Kitab‟ul Kaza kendi içinde Ģu kısımlara ayrılmaktadır:  Bazı Ġslam Hukuku terimlerinin açıklandığı Giriş (Mukaddime: m. 1784 - 1791).  Hâkimlikle ilgili birinci kısım (bâb-ı evvel: 1792 – 1828) ki bu, hâkimin vasıflarını açıklayan birinci bölüm, hâkimin ahlaken uyması gereken hususları açıklayan ikinci bölüm, hâkimin görevlerini açıklayan üçüncü bölüm, yargılamanın Ģekline iliĢkin dördüncü bölüm Ģeklinde dört bölümden oluĢmaktadır.  Hükme iliĢkin ikinci kısım (bâb-ı sânî: m. 1829 - 1836) ki bu, hükmün Ģartları hakkındaki birinci bölüm ile yoklukta verilen hüküm hakkındaki ikinci bölümden oluĢmaktadır.  Hüküm verilmesinden sonra davanın görülmesi hakkında üçüncü kısım (bâb-ı sâlis: m. 1837 - 1840 ).  Tahkime iliĢkin meseleler hakkındaki dördüncü kısım (bâb-ı râbi’: m. 1841 - 1851). 15 AYDIN, s. 433; CĠN/AKYILMAZ, s. 578; AVCI, s. 402. Kanun metni için bkz. Düstur, I. Tertip, IV, s. 261-332 16 Düs. I.T.c.4, sh. 119, 115, m. 1784 – 1851 (AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 865). Kitab‟ul Kaza‟nın cemiyet mazbatası, Sadaretin Arzı ve Ġrade-i Seniyye, matbu nüshalarının arz ve Ġrade-i Seniyyesinin asıl nüshaları transkripsiyonu için bkz. KAġIKÇI, s. 160-162. SANCAK/KIYAK ÇalıĢmamızda Mecelle‟nin Kitab-ül Kazâ isimli on altıncı kitabı günümüz Türkçesiyle sunulmuĢ, transkripsiyonlu (orjinal) metin17 ise çalıĢma sonunda verilmiĢtir. MECELLE-Ġ AHKÂM-I ADLĠYYE YARGI KiTABI ON ALTINCI KİTAP Yargı hakkında olup bir giriş ve dört kısımdan oluşur. Giriş Bazı İslam Hukuku terimleri hakkındadır. Madde 1784 – Yargı,18 hüküm ve yargılama anlamlarına gelir. Bu maddede yargı, daha doğru bir ifadeyle yargılama faaliyeti tanımlanmıştır. Günümüz öğretisinde yargı, şekli anlamda ve maddi anlamda olmak üzere iki farklı Ģekilde anlaĢılmaktadır. Şekli (biçimsel) anlamda yargı, faaliyette bulunan makamı ifade etmekte olup bu anlamda mahkemelerin tüm faaliyetleri yargısal özellik arz etmektedir.19 Buna mukabil bir mahkemenin yapmıĢ olduğu faaliyetin gerçekten yargısal nitelik taĢıyıp taĢımadığı, maddi anlamda yargı tarifine göre belli olmaktadır. Buna göre, bir mahkemenin faaliyeti, maddi hukuk kurallarının belli bir olaya uygulanması ve bu sûretle hüküm verilmesi ise yargısal nitelik taĢımaktadır.20 Mecelle m. 1784‟in ifadesi dikkate 17 Transkripsiyonlu metinler için ayrıca bkz. Ali Himmet BERKĠ, Mecelle (Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye), BTHAE, Ankara 1959, s. 279 vd; 18 “(Kaza): Luğatde hükm, ahkâm, imza, takdir, halk, infâz, vahiy, ferağ, mevt, sun ve kâr, bir hâdiseyi kavlen ve fi‟ilen fasl ve katı‟, bir hakkı sahibine ödemek, zam ve icab, bir şeyi lâzım kılmak, arzu edilen şeye dilhah üzere nâil olmak gibi mânaları mutazammındır…” (Ömer Nasuhi BĠLMEN, Hukuki İslâmiyye ve Istılahatı Fıkhiyye Kamusu, Enes SarmaĢık Yayınları, Cilt: 8, Ġstanbul 2010, C. 8, s. 204). 19 Baki KURU/Ramazan ARSLAN/Ejder YILMAZ, Medenî Usul Hukuku, 22. bs., Ankara 2011, s. 58; Necip BĠLGE/Ergun ÖNEN, Medenî Yargılama Hukuku, 3. bs., Sevinç Matbaası, Ankara 1978, s. 11; Baki KURU, "Kaza ÇeĢitleri ve Bunlar Arasındaki Münasebet: Kaza (yargı) Yolu", ABD, 1960/2, s. 27. 20 KURU/ARSLAN/YILMAZ, Medenî Usul Hukuku, s. 58; BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 11; KURU, s. 27. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 52 alındığında, bunun maddi anlamda yargı fonksiyonuna iĢaret ettiği görülmektedir. Madde 1785 – Hâkim, insanlar arasında ortaya çıkan dava ve uyuşmazlığı hukuka uygun hükümlere göre neticelendirmek ve halletmek için yönetim tarafından atanıp21 tayin edilen kişidir. Bu maddede hâkim kavramı, yargılama faaliyetinde üstlenmiĢ olduğu fonksiyonu22 ifade edecek Ģekilde tanımlanmıĢtır. Bu tanım, genel hatlarıyla hâkimin atanma Ģeklini de göstermektedir. Günümüz öğretisinde hâkim kavramını tanımlamak üzere kullanılan ifadelerin bu maddenin anlamı ile örtüĢtüğünü söylemek yanlıĢ olmaz.23 Bu maddedeki tarif ile m. 1800 birlikte değerlendirildiğinde, hâkimin, sultanın vekili olarak bu görevi yerine getirdiği görülmekle birlikte, buradaki vekâlet iliĢkisi borçlar hukukundaki vekâletten bir takım farklılıklar arz etmekte olup mesela, sultanın ölümü ile hâkimin görevi sona ermemektedir.24 Madde 1786 – Hüküm, hâkimin uyuşmazlığı neticelendirmesi ve çözmesidir. Bu da iki türdür: Birinci tür: Hâkimin hükmettim; “iddia olunan şeyi ver” demek gibi sözler ile hüküm konusu olan şeyi yerine getirmeyi, aleyhine hüküm verilen 21 Osmanlı devletinde hâkimlerin atanma usulleriyle ilgili olarak bkz. AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 194-197. Hâkimlerin atanma usulleriyle ilgili ayrıca bkz. BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 74 vd. 22 “Hâkim veya hakim‟üş-şer‟ de denilen kadîların önemli görev ve yetkilerinin Şer‟i hükümleri icra; Hanefî mezhebinin tartışmalı olan görüşlerinden en muteber olanı araştırıp uygulama; şer‟iyye sicillerinin (kararların) yazımı; veli veya vasisi olmayan küçükleri evlendirme; yetimlerin ve gaiblerin mallarını muhafaza; vasi ve vekilleri tayin yahut azl; vakıfları ve muhasebelerini kontrol; evlenme akdini icra; vasiyetleri tenfiz ve kısaca bütün hukuki işleri takip ve merkezden gelen emir ve talimatları icra şeklinde sıralanması mümkündür” (AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 194). 23 Mesela “Hâkimler, devlet tarafından uyuşmazlıkların çözümü için atanan, önüne gelmiş olan ceza veya hukuk uyuşmazlıklarını, iddia ve savunmanın ışığında yargılayıp karar veren, bağımsızlıkları ve teminatları anayasa tarafından garanti edilen kimselerdir” (Abdurrahim KARSLI, Medeni Muhakeme Hukuku Ders Kitabı, 3. bs., Ġstanbul 2012, s. 185). 24 KAġIKÇI, s. 296. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 53 kimseye gerekli kılmasıdır. İşte buna “kaza-i ilzâm”25 ve “kaza-i istihkak” denir. İkinci tür: “Hakkın yoktur, dava etmeye hak sahibi değilsin” demek gibi sözler ile hâkimin davacıyı çekişme ve davadan men etmesidir. Buna da “kaza-i terk” denilir. Maddenin ilk fıkrasında hüküm kavramı tanımlanmıĢtır. Bu tanımda hükmün uyuşmazlığa iliĢkin olduğu dikkate alındığında, HMK m. 294/1‟in cümlesinde geçen “…Yargılama sonunda uyuşmazlığın esası hakkında verilen nihai karar, hükümdür” ifadesi ile benzerlik arz ettiği görülmektedir. Gerçekten hüküm ile karar arasında fark olup hüküm, maddi açıdan çekiĢmeyi halleden kararlara münhasırdır. Karar ise, tarafların maddi hukuk bakımından durumlarına tesir etmeyip sadece usul bakımından neticeler doğuran, mahkeme beyanlarına iliĢkindir.26 Maddeye iliĢkin olarak belirtilmesi gereken diğer bir husus ise, hükmün fonksiyonlarını belirtmiĢ olmasıdır. Maddede geçen ve neticelendirmek ile çözmek Ģeklinde günümüz Türkçesine çevirdiğimiz kat‟ ve hasmeylemek terimleri hükmün barındırması gereken iki temel fonksiyonu ifade etmektedir. Gerçekten bir hüküm, Ģeklî anlamda kesinleĢmek sûretiyle uyuĢmazlığı neticelendirme fonksiyonunu yerine getirmekle birlikte aynı hükmün, uyuĢmazlığı çözmek fonksiyonunu yerine getirip getirmediği daha geniĢ bir zaman diliminde anlaĢılmaktadır. Zira Ģekli anlamda kesinleĢerek kesin hüküm mahiyetini alan ve bu sûretle uyuĢmazlığı neticelendiren bir hüküm, ağır yargılama hataları sebebiyle uyuĢmazlığı maddi gerçeğe uygun olmayan bir Ģekilde çözmüĢ (diğer bir anlatımla çözememiĢ) ise, belli Ģartlar altında yargılamanın iadesi prosedürü iĢletilerek bu hükmün bertaraf edilmesi sağlanabilecektir. Maddenin ikinci ve üçüncü fıkrasında ise, Mecelle, kendine özgü Ģekilde, davanın kabulüne iliĢkin hükmü kaza-i ilzâm ve kaza-i istihkak Ģeklinde, davanın reddine iliĢkin hükmü ise kaza-i terk Ģeklinde isimlendirmektedir. Görüldüğü üzere, m. 1786/2 ve 3, hükmü olumlu 25 “Kaza-i ilzâm: Hâkimin muhakemeyi vech-i mahsus üzere hall ve fasl ederek „Şöyle hükm ve kaza veya ilzam etdim, iddia edilen şeyi müddeîye ver.‟ demek gibi sözleriyle mahkûmünbihi mahkûmünaleyhe lâzım kılmasıdır…” (BĠLMEN, s. 204). 26 BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 606. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 54 hüküm ve olumsuz hüküm Ģeklinde ikiye ayırmakta, olumlu hükümde (kaza-i ilzâm veya kaza-i istihkak), hâkim dava olunan Ģeyin davacıya verilmesine hükmetmekte, olumsuz hükümde (kaza-i terk) ise davacının dava konusu üzerinde iddia ettiği hakkının olmadığına hükmetmektedir.27 Madde 1787 – Hüküm konusu, hâkimin davayı kaybedeni yerine getirmeye mecbur kıldığı şeydir ki kaza-i ilzâmda davacının hakkını yerine getirmesi, ödemesi ve kaza-i terk‟de davacının çekişme ve davadan vazgeçmesidir. Bu maddede, hüküm konusu, bir önceki maddede yer alan kaza-i ilzâm ve kaza-i istihkak kavramlarıyla bağlantılı olarak tanımlanmıĢtır. Buna göre, davanın kabulüne iliĢkin hükümde, hüküm konusu, aleyhine hüküm verilen davalının, davacının hakkını yerine getirmesi, davanın reddinde ise, davacının çekiĢme ve davadan vazgeçmesi Ģeklinde ortaya çıkar. Madde 1788 – Mahkûmun aleyh; aleyhine hüküm verilen, davayı kaybeden şahıstır. Madde 1789 – Mahkûmun leh; lehine hüküm verilen, davayı kazanan şahıstır. Madde 1788 ile 1789‟da aleyhine hüküm verilen ve lehine hüküm verilen tabirleri ifade edilmiĢtir. Madde 1790 – Tahkim, uyuşmazlık taraflarının, husumet ve davalarını sonuçlandırmak için rızaları ile bir başka kimseyi hâkim kabul etmelerinden ibarettir. O kimseye hakem veya muhakkem denir. Maddede tahkim kavramının tanımı yapılmıĢtır. Bununla birlikte tahkime iliĢkin ayrıntılı hükümlere bu kitabın dördüncü kısmında, m. 1841 - 1851 arasında yer verilmiĢtir. Öğretide tahkimi (tahkim sözleĢmesini) tanımlayan ifadeler, bu hükümdeki tanımla benzerlik arz etmektedir.28 HMK m. 412/1 hükmü de tahkim sözleşmesini, tarafların, sözleĢme veya sözleĢme dıĢı bir hukuki iliĢkiden doğmuĢ veya 27 KAġIKÇI, s. 305-306. 28 Bkz. KURU/ARSLAN/YILMAZ, Medenî Usul Hukuku, s. 816; Rabi KORAL, "Yeni ve Eski Hukukumuzda Tahkim", İÜHFM, C. 13 (S. 1), 1947, s. 193-194; KARSLI, s. 905; BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 742-743; PEKCANITEZ/ATALAY/ÖZEKES, Medenî Usûl Hukuku, 14. bs., Yetkin, Ankara 2013, s. 1072. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 55 doğabilecek uyuĢmazlıkların tamamı veya bir kısmının çözümünün hakem veya hakem kuruluna bırakılması hususunda yaptıkları anlaĢma Ģeklinde tanımlamaktadır. Madde 1791 – Vekil-i musahhar, mahkemeye getirilemeyen davalıya hâkim tarafından atanan vekildir. Vekili musahhar, Mecelle‟de öngörülen yargılama usulüne özgü olarak davaya getirilemeyen davalı için hâkim tarafından atanan vekil olup bunun karĢılığı gösterilebilecek müstakil bir düzenleme HMK‟da yer almamaktadır. Bununla birlikte “taraflardan birinin vesayet altına alınması veya kendisine yasal danışman atanması talebi mahkemece uygun bulunur ya da mahkemece gerekli görülürse, bu konuda kesin bir karar verilinceye kadar yargılama ertelenebilir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 56/1 ile “taraflardan biri kanun gereğince tedavi, gözlem veya koruma altına alınmış yahut başkalarıyla görüşmekten yasaklanmış olup da kendisi veya vekilinin mahkemede bulunması mümkün değilse, o kimse hakkında davayı takip için kayyım atanıncaya kadar yargılama ertelenebilir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 56/2 vekil-i musahhar terimini çağrıĢtıran düzenlemeler olarak sayılabilir. Bunun dıĢında, “davasını kendisi takip eden kimse, duruşmada uygun olmayan tutum ve davranışta bulunursa, hâkim kendisini uyarır; bu uyarılara uyulmaz ve gerekli görülürse kendisini vekil ile temsil ettirmesine karar verip, hemen duruşma salonundan dışarıya çıkartılmasını sağlar; vekil ile temsil ettirmemesi hâlinde, tarafın yokluğu hâlinde uygulanacak hükümlere göre işlem yapılır” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 79/2, hâkimin gerekli hallerde, tarafın kendisini vekil ile temsil ettirmesine karar verebileceğini göstermektedir. Birinci Kısım Hâkimlerle ilgili olup dört bölümü içerir. Birinci Bölüm Hâkimin vasıflarını açıklar. Madde 1792 – Hâkim; bilge, iyi kavrayışlı, doğru ve güvenilir, kararlı, itibar edilir olmalıdır.29 29 Ayrıca bkz. KAġIKÇI, s. 296. “Hakîmden maksad, âkil, âdil, sâlih olan zatdır. Fehimden maksad, anlayışlı, fetanetli, vücuh-ı fıkha, sünnete, âsâra ve nâsın âdetlerine vâkıf bir zat demektir. Müstakimden maksad, doğru Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 56 Hâkimin vasıflarına iliĢkin bu ilk maddede, daha ziyade hâkimlerin sahip olması gereken ahlaki özellikler ile bilgi düzeyine değinildiği görülmektedir. Bu hükme paralel olarak 2802 sayılı Hâkimler ve Savcılar Kanunu‟nun, hâkim ve savcı adaylığına atanabilmek için gerekli koĢulları gösteren 8. maddesinin birinci fıkrasının “Hâkimlik ve savcılık mesleğine yakışmayacak tutum ve davranışlarda bulunmamış olmak” Ģeklindeki (j) bendi, “Her adayın vazifesini yapmakta gösterdiği kabiliyet ve başarı ile görevine bağlılığı ve ahlaki gidişine dair bilgi; çalıştığı daire amirleri tarafından o dairedeki staj süresinin sonunda düzenlenip, mensup olduğu adalet komisyonuna verilecek belgeler ile adalet komisyonunun mütalaasından ve adalet müfettişlerinin raporlarından alınır” Ģeklindeki 11. maddesinin birinci fıkrası ile son olarak “Adaylık süresi içindeki davranışlarında hâkimlikle bağdaşmayacak tutumları, göreve devamsızlığı, bilgi ve iş yapma kabiliyeti bakımından yeterli olmadığının tespit edilmesi” halinde hâkim adayının, adaylığına Adalet Bakanlığı‟nca son verileceğine iliĢkin 12. maddesinin birinci fıkrasının © bendi hükümleri gösterilebilir. Son olarak kısmen de olsa “Hâkim, mahkemedeki tüm yargılama aşamalarında düzeni ve uygun hareket edilmesini sağlamalı, davanın tarafları, jüri üyeleri, tanıklar, avukatlar ve diyalog kurduğu resmi bir sıfatı haiz diğer kişilerle ilişkilerinde sabırlı, nazik ve vakur olmalıdır” Ģeklindeki BirleĢmiĢ Milletler 2003/43 sayılı Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri30 6.6 düzenlemesi de bu hükme paralel gösterilebilir. sözlü olan, hilekâr, muannid olmayan, nâsdan rüşvet veya hediye almayan, namusu muhtel bulunmayan zatdır. Eminden maksad; gadirden, hiyanetden beri, mevsuk, mutemed zat demektir. Mekinden maksad; mekânet ve şeref sahibi olan, hafifül‟meşreb olmayan, esafil-i nâsdan bulunmayan kimsedir. Metinden maksad; kavi, tesirata tâbi olmakdan beri, unf ve gazab göstermeksizin pek ciddî, mehîb, sabırlı zatdır. Salâh-ı halden maksad, diyanet ve ahlâk muktezası olan güzel ef‟âl ve harekât ile ittisaf demekdir” (BĠLMEN, s. 213). Hâkimin vasıfları hususunda ayrıca bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 213-219. 30 Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri, Hâkimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu‟nun 27.06.2006 gün ve 315 sayılı kararıyla (tanımlar kısmı çıkarılarak) benimsenmiĢtir (http://www.edb.adalet.gov.tr/Ymb/pdf/317.pdf, s. 7). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 57 Madde 1793 – Hâkim, hukuki konular ile muhâkeme usulünü iyi bilmeli ve bu bilgisini çeşitli olayların davalarına tatbik edip uygulayarak bu davaları neticelendirip karara bağlayabilmelidir. 31 Bu madde, hâkimin hukuk bilgisini maddi hukuk ile usul hukuku bağlamında iki açıdan ele almakta ve hâkimin söz konusu hukuk bilgisini davalara tatbik edebilecek yeterliliğe sahip olabilmesini aramaktadır. Günümüzde hâkim olabilecek kiĢinin bu vasıfları taĢıyıp taĢımadığını ölçebilmek hususunda hâkimlik ve savcılık sınavları misal olarak gösterilebilir. Nitekim bu sınavların yazılı kısmının mesleki içeriğini teĢkil eden konular, adli yargı hâkimlik (ve savcılığı) için “anayasa hukuku, medenî hukuk, borçlar hukuku, hukuk yargılama usulü, ticaret hukuku, icrâ ve iflâs hukuku, ceza hukuku, ceza yargılama usulü, idarî yargılama usulü ve idare hukuku” (HSK m. 9/A, f.3, bent. a) ile idari yargı hâkimliği için “anayasa hukuku, idare hukuku, idarî yargılama usulü, hukuk yargılama usulü, borçlar hukuku (genel hükümler), medenî hukuk, ceza hukuku (genel hükümler), vergi hukuku, vergi usul hukuku ve maliye-ekonomi” (HSK m. 9/A, f.3, bent. b) Ģeklinde belirtilmiĢtir. Bunun dıĢında yazılı sınavda baĢarılı olan adaylar arasında yapılan mülakat sınavının içeriği de hâkim adaylığına atanacak kiĢinin “muhâkeme gücünü, bir konuyu kavrayıp özetleme ve ifade yeteneğini, genel ve fizikî görünümünü, davranış ve tepkilerinin mesleğe uygunluğunu ve liyakatini, yetenek ve kültürünü, çağdaş bilimsel ve teknolojik gelişmelere açıklığını” ölçmeye yönelik olmaktadır (HSK m. 9/A, f.9, bent. a-e). Bu düzenlemelerin dıĢında, “Hâkim, yargıçlar için yargının kontrolünde yapılan eğitim ve diğer fırsatları kollayarak, yargısal görevlerin düzgün bir şekilde icrâsı için meslekî bilgisini, becerisini ve bireysel yeteneklerini sürdürmek ve artırmak için gerekli adımları atmalıdır” Ģeklindeki Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 6.3 düzenlemesi ile “Hâkim, uluslararası sözleşmeleri ve insan hakları normlarını oluşturan diğer belgeleri kapsayan uluslararası hukuk gelişmeleri hakkında kendisini sürekli güncellemelidir” Ģeklindeki 6.4 düzenlemesini burada saymakta yarar vardır. 31 “Mamafih Eimme-i Hanefiyyeye göre hâkimin herhalde âlim olması şart değildir. Bilmediği hususlarda başkasının fetvâsiyle hükm eder. Hattâ denilmiştir ki, bilgisi az olduğu halde mütteki bulunan bir zat, hâkimliğe fâsık olan âlimden evlâdır (Hâniyye, Fethü‟l-Kadir.)” (BĠLMEN, s. 214). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 58 Madde 1794 – Hâkimin tam ehliyetli olması gerekir. Bundan dolayı küçük, bunamış, kör ve tarafların yüksek seslerini işitemeyecek derecede sağır olan kimsenin verdiği hüküm geçerli değildir. Maddenin birinci fıkrası, hâkimin tam ehliyetli, yani bâliğ, âkil ve hür33 olmasını aramaktadır. Ġkinci fıkrada ise, bu Ģartlar nedeniyle küçük, bunamıĢ, kör ve tarafların yüksek seslerini iĢitemeyecek derecede sağır olan kimsenin verdiği hükmün geçerli olmadığı ifade edilmiĢtir. HSK‟nın hâkimlik ve savcılık adaylığına atanmak için gerekli kriterleri gösteren 8. maddesinin 1. fıkrasının (g) bendi ise hâkimlik ve savcılık görevlerini sürekli olarak yurdun her yerinde yapmasına engel olabilecek vücut ve akıl hastalığı veya sakatlığı, alışılmışın dışında çevrenin yadırgayacağı şekilde konuşma ve organlarının hareketini kontrol zorluğu çekmek gibi özürlü durumları bulunmamak Ģartlarını aramaktadır. Ġkinci Bölüm/Fasl-ı Sânî Hâkimin ahlâken uyması gereken hususları açıklar. Hâkimin ahlaken uyması gereken hususları açıklayan bu ikinci bölüm hükümleri genel olarak değerlendirildiğinde, bunların Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri düzenlemeleri ile paralellik arz ettiği söylenebilir. Nitekim anılan düzenlemeler “bağımsızlık”, “tarafsızlık”, “doğruluk ve tutarlılık”, “dürüstlük”, “eĢitlik”, “ehliyet ve liyakat” Ģeklinde ifade edilen altı temel değer üzerine kurulmuĢtur. Mecelle‟nin bu bölüme iliĢkin aĢağıda sıralanan hükümleri ise, bu değerler ve bunlar üzerine kurulan uygulama düzenlemelerinin birçoğu ile paralellik arz etmektedir. 32 Ayrıca bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 215 vd; KAġIKÇI, s. 296. 33 Bunun dıĢında, hâkimin (kadının) Müslüman olması (fakat Osmanlı hukukçuları zimmînin zimmîye kadılık yapmasını caiz görmüĢlerdir) gereklidir. Had ve kısâs cezalarının verilmesi gereken davalar dıĢında kadînin erkek veya kadın olması caiz olmakla birlikte uygulamada kadın hâkime rastlanmamıĢtır. Bkz. AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 197. “Hâkim olmak için zükûret, cumhura göre hükmün sıhhati hususunda şart değildir. İmam-ı Azama göre kadınlar da şahadetleri makbul olan hususlara, meselâ: Emvâle müteallik dâvâlarda hakim olabilirler. İbn-i Cerir-i Taberî‟ye göre kadınların her hususda alelıtlak hâkim olmaları caizdir. (Muğnî, Bidayetül‟müçtehid.)” (BĠLMEN, s. 214). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 59 Madde 1795 – Hâkim, yargı meclisinde alışveriş ve şaka gibi meclisin saygınlık ve itibarını giderecek iş ve davranıştan sakınmalıdır. Bu madde hâkimin “yargı meclisinde” (günümüz için duruĢma salonunda) sakınması gereken davranıĢları örnek kabilinden göstermektedir. Yani bu hareketler hakim için uygun olmayan (yasak) hareketlerdir. Burada bir davranıĢın yasak kapsamına girip girmediğini belirleyen ölçüt “yargı meclisinin saygınlık ve itibarını giderip gidermediği” olacaktır. Bu maddeye benzer Ģekilde, Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 6.7 düzenlemesi de “Hâkim, yargısal görevlerini layıkıyla yerine getirmesine uygun düşmeyen davranışlar içerisinde bulunamaz” demek suretiyle söz konusu prensibi daha genel düzeyde ifade etmiĢtir. Madde 1796 – Hâkim uyuşmazlığın taraflarından hiçbirinin hediyesini kabul etmez. Mecelle‟nin bu düzenlemesine benzer Ģekilde HSK m. 68/2-f, hâkimin, doğrudan doğruya veya aracı eliyle hediye istemesi ve görev sırasında olmasa dahi çıkar sağlamak amacı ile verilen hediyeyi kabul veya iş sahiplerinden borç istemesi veya almasını “yer değiĢtirme” disiplin cezasının verilmesini gerektiren bir davranıĢ olarak öngörmüĢtür. Bunun dıĢında Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 4.14‟de yer alan “Hâkim ve aile üyeleri; yargısal görevlerin yerine getirilmesine ilişkin olarak, bir şeyin hâkim tarafından yapılması, yapılmaması veya yapılmasına kayıtsız kalınması ile ilintili herhangi bir hediye, bir kredi, bir teberrû ya da bir iltimas talebinde ne bulunabilir ne de kabul edebilir” Ģeklindeki düzenleme de m. 1796 ile benzerlik göstermektedir. Madde 1797 – Hâkim, iki taraftan hiçbirinin ziyafetine gitmez. Hâkimin, taraflardan birinin ziyafetine gitmesi HSK‟da hâkime disiplin cezası verilmesini gerektiren haller arasında açıkça belirtilmiĢ olmamakla birlikte, böyle bir davranıĢ, HSK‟nın 68. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının (b) bendinde hâkimin, yaptığı iĢler veya davranıĢlarıyla görevini doğru ve tarafsız yapamayacağı kanısını uyandırması yer değiĢtirme disiplin cezasının verilmesini gerektiren bir davranıĢ olarak sayılmıĢtır. Bu disiplin cezasının verilmesi, aynı fıkranın © bendine de dayandırılabilir. Yine hâkimin taraflardan birinin ziyafetine gitmesi, hem HSK m. 68/2-f hem de Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 4.14‟deki düzenlemeyi akla getirebilmektedir. Zira ziyafet de bir hediye mahiyetinde değerlendirilebilir. Dolayısıyla Mecelle‟nin bu maddesiyle, Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 60 HSK‟nın adı geçen düzenlemeleri arasında bir örtüĢmenin mevcut olduğunu söylemek mümkündür. Madde 1798 –Yargılama sırasında hâkim, taraflardan yalnız birini hanesine kabul etmek ve bu yargı meclisinde (taraflardan) biriyle yalnız kalmak ya da ikisinden birine el veya göz veya baş ile işaret etmek veya onlardan birine gizli söz yahut diğerinin bilmediği dil ile söz söylemek gibi itham veya şüpheye sebep olabilecek hal ve davranışta bulunmamalıdır. Bu madde, hâkimin yargılama sırasında itham ve Ģüpheye sebep olabilecek hal ve davranıĢlardan kaçınması gerektiğini belirtmektedir. Elbette hâkimin, taraflardan birine el, göz veya baĢ ile iĢaret etmesi veya gizli bir Ģey söylemesi, belirli Ģartlar altında HMK‟nın 36. maddesi kapsamında değerlendirilerek hâkimin reddi sebebi sayılabilir. Bunun dıĢında, Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri, “Hâkim, mahkemede ve mahkeme dışında, yargı ve yargıç tarafsızlığı açısından kamuoyu, hukuk mesleği ve dava taraflarının güvenini sağlayacak ve artıracak davranışlar içerisinde olmalıdır” Ģeklindeki 2.2 düzenlemesi, “Hâkim, meslekî davranış şekli itibariyle, makul olarak düşünme yeteneği olan bir kişide her hangi bir serzenişe yol açmayacak hal ve tavır içinde olmalıdır” Ģeklindeki 3.1 ile “Hâkimin hal ve davranış tarzı, yargının doğruluğuna ve tutarlılığına ilişkin inancı kuvvetlendirici nitelikte olmalıdır: Adaletin gerçek anlamda sağlanması kadar gerçekleştirildiğinin görüntü olarak sağlanması da önemlidir” Ģeklindeki 3.2 düzenlemeleri de m. 1798 ile benzerlik arz etmektedir. Madde 1799 – Hâkim, uyuşmazlığın tarafları arasında adil olmakla yükümlüdür. Bundan dolayı, her ne kadar taraflardan biri ileri gelenlerden ve diğeri sıradan biri olsa da, yargılama sırasında tarafları oturtmak, kendilerine bakmak ve sözü yöneltmek gibi yargılamaya ilişkin işlemlerde tamamen adalete ve eşitliğe riayet etmelidir. Bu madde, adaletle yargılama yapılmasını, yargılama sırasında hâkimin taraflara yönelik tutum ve davranıĢları noktasından hareket ederek örneklerle açıklamaktadır. Hâkimin yargılama sırasında tarafları oturtmak, kendilerine bakmak gibi davranıĢlarda taraflar arasında adalete ve eĢitliğe riayet etmesi, yargılamanın adabıyla daha yakından ilgili olmakla birlikte, özellikle taraflara söz verilmesi hususundaki bu yükümlülük, her iki tarafın adil yargılama hakkını (HMK m. 27) eĢit bir Ģekilde kullanabilmesi için doğrudan önem arz etmektedir. Bangalor SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 61 Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri‟nin 5.1 – 5.5 arasındaki düzenlemeleri bu hükümle benzerlik gösterir.34 Bunlardan özellikle “Hâkim, yargıçlık görevini yerine getirirken, davaya mesnet olmayan sebeplere dayanarak herhangi bir kişi ya da gruba karşı sözle veya davranışlarıyla meyilli ya da önyargılı olarak hareket edemez” Ģeklindeki 5.2 düzenlemesi burada belirtilmeye değerdir. Üçüncü Bölüm/Fasl-ı Sâlîs Hâkimin görevlerini açıklar. Günümüzdeki karĢılığı esas alındığında, bu bölümün, mahkemenin görev ve yetki kurallarını ihtiva ettiği söylenebilir. Bununla birlikte, aĢağıdaki hükümler incelendiğinde, hâkimin görevinin HUMK ve HMK‟da olduğu gibi sadece yer ve madde bakımından değil, zaman bakımından da sınırlandırabileceği görülmektedir. Bunun dıĢında üçüncü bölüm, kendine özgü olarak, birden fazla hâkimin mevcut olmasının hüküm verebilme ehliyetine etkisi, tarafların davaya hangi hâkimin bakacağı hususunda anlaĢamaması ihtimali, hâkimin görevden alınmıĢ 34 Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri‟nin ilgili düzenlemeleri Ģu Ģekildedir: “Hâkim, toplumdaki çeşitliliğin ve sınırlı sayıda olamamakla birlikte ırk, renk, cinsiyet, din, tabiiyet, sosyal sınıf, sakatlık, yaş, evlilik durumu, cinsel yönelim, sosyal ve ekonomik durum ve benzeri diğer sebeplerden neşet eden farklılıkların (davaya mesnet olmayan sebepler) şuurunda olmak ve bunları anlamak zorundadır” 5.1. “Hâkim, yargıçlık görevini yerine getirirken, davaya mesnet olmayan sebeplere dayanarak herhangi bir kişi ya da gruba karşı sözle veya davranışlarıyla meyilli ya da önyargılı olarak hareket edemez” 5.2. “Hâkim, yargısal görevlerini; davaya mesnet olmayan ve yargı görevinin düzgün bir şekilde işlemesinde ehemmiyetsiz olan sebeplerde bir ayrımcılığa gitmeksizin davanın tarafları, tanıklar, avukatlar, mahkeme personeli ve yargı görevini icra eden meslektaşları dâhil herkes için uygun yasal mülahazalarla yerine getirmelidir” 5.3. “Hâkim, mahkeme personeline veya hâkimin nüfuzu, yönetimi veya denetimi tahtında olan diğer kişilere; hâkimin önüne gelmiş bir konuda, davaya mesnet olmayan sebeplere dayanarak, bireyler arasında ayırımcılık yapmalarına izin vermemelidir” 5.4. “Hâkim, mahkeme önündeki yargılama aşamasında, avukatlardan; sözleriyle ya da davranışlarıyla, yargılama konusunun ve savunma konusunun bu sebep olması hali dışında, davaya mesnet olmayan sebeplere dayanarak herhangi bir kişi ya da gruba karşı meyilli ya da önyargılı olduklarını izhar etmemelerini talep etmelidir” 5.5. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 62 olmasının mevcut davalara etkisi, hâkim yardımcısının atanması ve yetkileri hususlarında bilgi vermektedir. Madde 1800 – Hâkim, yönetim tarafından yargılamayı yürütmeye ve hüküm vermeye vekildir. Hâkimin, yargılamayı yürütmeye ve hüküm vermeye yetkili olduğunu gösteren bu madde, HMK‟nın yargılamanın sevk ve idaresi baĢlıklı 32. maddesinin “yargılamayı, hâkim sevk ve idare eder; yargılama düzeninin bozulmaması için gerekli her türlü tedbiri alır” Ģeklindeki birinci fıkrası hükmünü akla getirmektedir. Düzenleme, aynı zamanda hâkimin atanma usulüne de iĢaret etmektedir. Günümüzde hâkimlerin nasıl atanacağı, HSK‟nın 13. maddesinde gösterilmiĢtir. Madde 1801 – Yargı (yetkisi); zaman, yer ve bazı hususların istisnası ile sınırlandırılmış olabilir. 36 Mesela, bir yıl süre ile hüküm vermeye vazifeli olan hâkim sadece o yıl içinde hüküm verebilir. O yılın gelmesinden önce veya bitmesinden sonra hüküm veremez. Yine aynı şekilde, belli bir kazada37 hüküm vermek 35 “Kadıların rü‟yet edecekleri başlıca şeyler şunlardır: 1-: Husûmetleri fasl. 2-: Hakları ahz ve müstahiklerine defi‟ 3-: Yetimlerin, mecnunların, mahcurların, gazilerin mallarına nazar, müflisleri hacr. 4-: Evkafa nezaret. 5-: Velileri bulunmayan kadınları tezvic. 6-: Hudud-ı şer‟iyyeyi ikâme. 7-: Muayyen imamı bulunmayan yerde Cuma ve bayram namazlarında imâmet. 8-: Muayyen memurları bulunmadığı takdirde zekâtı ve haracı cibâyet.” (BĠLMEN, s. 217). “Hâkimler, amme riyasetini haiz olan veliyyül‟emr tarafından muhakeme icrasına ve hükm itâsına vekildir. Bu cihetle veliyyül‟emr, isterse hâkimi azl edebilir. Hâkim de veliyyül‟emr‟e arz etmek şartiyle hâkimlikten istifa edebilir.” (BĠLMEN, s. 222). 36 “…Çünkü hakim, veliyyül‟emrin vekilidir. Vekâlet ise muayyen kuyûd ve şurût ile mukayyed olabilir… Vaktiyle Türkiye‟de nâibler, muayyen müddetlerle hakim nasb olunurlardı. Tâ ki, daima kaza ile meşgul olub da sair ulûm ve fünûn ile iştiğalden uzun bir müddet mahrum kalmasınlar. Bilâhare 1331 tarihinde böyle muayyen müddetlerle nâsb etmek usûlü kaldırılmışdı. İmam‟ı Azamdan bir rivayete göre bir kadı emr‟i kazada bir seneden ziyade terk edilmez” (BĠLMEN, s. 222). 37 Osmanlı devleti idari olarak, önce eyaletlere, eyaletler livalara, livalar kazalara, kazalar nahiyelere ve nahiyeler de köylere ayrılmakta olup nahiye ve köyler dıĢında kalan diğer idari merkezler aynı zamanda birer yargı merkeziydi (AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 194). Önceleri, kaza, kadıların yönettiği SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 63 üzere atanan hâkim, o kazanın her mahallinde hüküm verebilir, fakat diğer bir kazada hüküm veremez. Yine, adaletin; kamu yararının gözetilmesi prensibine binaen filân hususa ilişkin dava dinlenip gündeme gelmesin diye yönetimden emir çıksa, hâkim o davayı dinleyip hüküm veremez. Veyahut bir mahkeme hâkimi bazı belirli hususların dinlenmesine yetkili olup da başkasını dinlemeye yetkili olmasa, o hâkim ancak yetkili olduğu hususları dinleyip hüküm verebilir. Başkasını dinleyip hüküm veremez. Yine bir müçtehidin bir konudaki görüşünün, insanların yararına ve çağın gereklerine daha uygun olması sebebiyle onun görüşü ile hareket edilmesi konusunda yönetim kararı mevcut olsa, hâkim o müçtehidin bu görüşüne aykırı ve diğer müçtehidin görüşüne uygun hareket edemez ve hüküm veremez, hüküm verirse hükmü geçersiz olur. 38 Bu madde, (maddi anlamda) yargı fonksiyonunun, zaman, yer ve bazı istisnai durumlar ile sınırlandırılabileceğini öngörmekte olup buna iliĢkin ortaya çıkabilecek durumlara örnekler sunmaktadır. Hükümde verilen örnekler incelendiğinde, zaman bakımından getirilen sınırlandırmanın kendine özgü bir nitelik taĢıdığı görülmektedir. Buna mukabil, hâkimin yargılama yetkisinin yer bakımından sınırlandırılmasını gösteren örnek, yetki kavramından ziyade günümüzdeki yargı çevresi kavramının karĢılığını oluĢturmaktadır. Zira yerleĢim yeri olup burada kadı, hem belediye baĢkanının hem kaymakamın yetkilerine haiz olup aynı zamanda o kazadaki mahkemenin de baĢkanıydı. Bunun dıĢında, sefer sırasında kazadan geçecek ordunun iaĢesini sağlamakla yükümlüydü. Tanzimat sonrası taĢra teĢkilatında ise, kadıların mülki, beledi ve askeri yetkileri kaldırılarak sadece adli iĢlerdeki yetkileri bırakıldı ve bunlar ġeyhülislamlığa bağlandı. Tanzimat‟tan sonra her kazaya önce kaza müdürü, 1858‟den itibaren kaymakam adıyla bir mülki amir tayin edilerek, kadılarda sadece yargı yetkisi bırakılmıĢtır (AVCI, s. 95-96). “Muayyen bir mahkemede hükme mezun olan bir hâkim, yalnız o mahkemede hükm eder, başka mahkemelerde hükm edemez. Kezalik: Muayyen bir kazada hükm etmek üzere nasb edilen bir hâkim, o kazının her mahallinde, meselâ herhangi bir köyünde hükmedebilir. Fakat başka kazada hükm edemez” (BĠLMEN, s. 222). 38 Ayrıca bkz. Adnan KOġUM, "Hukukun ĠĢlevleri Arasındaki Zıtlık ve Adaletin Üstünlüğü Bakımından Ġslâm Hukuku", AÜİFD, 47 (1), 2006, s. 55-66. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 64 bir mahkemenin (hâkimin) yargılama yapabileceği coğrafi alanın sınırları yargı çevresi kavramı ile ifade edilmektedir. Buna mukabil yetki, doğal hâkim prensibi gereğince bir davaya hangi yerdeki mahkemenin bakacağını belirleyen kuralları ifade etmektedir. Bir diğer örnek olan, adaletin, kamu yararını gözetim prensibi çerçevesinde bazı husustaki uyuĢmazlıkların dava yoluyla mahkemeye getirilmekten istisna tutulması halinde hâkimin o husustaki davayı dinleyip hüküm verememesi de kendine özgü bir hükümdür. ZamanaĢımı meselesinin bu kabilden olduğu dile getirilmiĢtir.39 Devamında verilen örnek ise, hukuk yargılamasında özel mahkemeler için görev açısından getirilen sınırlandırmaya paralellik arz etmektedir. Maddede verilen son örnek ise, belirli Ģartlar altında bir müçtehid görüşünün uygulamada yönetim emriyle benimsenmesi açısından yine kendine özgü bir hüküm olma özelliği taĢımaktadır. Madde 1802 – Bir davayı birlikte dinleyip hüküm vermek üzere atanan iki hâkimden sadece biri o davayı dinleyip hüküm veremez, verirse hükmü geçerli olmaz.40 (1465). maddeye bak. 41 Bu madde, bir davayı dinlemek üzere iki hâkim atanması halinde, bunlardan her birinin tek baĢına hüküm veremeyeceğini öngörmektedir. Madde 1803 – Birden fazla hâkimi olan şehirde uyuşmazlığın taraflarından biri, bir hâkimin ve diğeri başka bir hâkimin huzurunda 39 Bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 223. 40 “…Çünkü bu dâvâda müteaddid hakimlerin reylerinin içtimaı meşrutdur. Fakat bir mahkemede bulunan hükimlerden her biri müstakillen hükme mezun olursa her birinin hükmü nâfiz olur. Vaktiyle İstanbul kadısı ile muavini böyle mün‟feriden hükme mezun bulunurlardı” (BĠLMEN, s. 223). 41 Bu maddenin göndermede bulunduğu 1465. madde Ģu Ģekildedir: “Bir kimse iki kişiyi birden tevkil etse vekil oldukları hususda yalnız birisi tasarruf yani ifa-yı vekâlet edemez. Fakat husumete yahut redd-i vedi‟aya veyahut kaza-i deyne vekil iseler yalnız birisi ifa-yı vekâlet edebilir. Amma bir kimseyi bir hususa vekil ettikden sonra diğerini dahi re‟sen o işe vekil ettiği surette her hangisi ifa-yı vekâlet etse câiz olur” SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 65 yargılanmak isteyip bu şekilde aralarında ihtilaf mevcut olsa, davalının seçtiği hâkim tercih edilir. 42 Bu madde, aynı Ģehirde birden fazla hâkimin bulunması ve tarafların hangi hâkim huzurunda muhâkeme olunacağı hususunda anlaĢamaması halinde, davalının seçtiği hâkime öncelik tanımaktadır. Madde, genel yetkili mahkeme kuralı ile benzer görünmekle birlikte aslında farklı bir hususa iĢaret etmektedir. Zira genel yetkili mahkeme, hem davalının seçtiği mahkemeye değil, davalının, davanın açıldığı tarihteki yerleĢim yeri mahkemesine davayı dinleme yetkisi tanımakta hem yetki kuralları, mahkemelerin yargı çevresinin farklı olduğu durumlarda iĢlerlik kazanmaktadır. Bu madde ise, aynı yargı çevresinde birden fazla hâkimin mevcut olması halinde, tarafların hangi hâkim huzurunda muhâkeme olunacakları hususunda ihtilafa düĢmeleri ihtimaline binaen tesis edilmiĢtir. Madde 1804 –Bir hâkimin görevden alınması gerçekleşmekle birlikte, bir süre görevden alma haberi kendisine ulaşmamışsa, o süre içinde bazı davaları dinlenmiş ve sonuçlandırmış olsa sahih olur. Fakat görevden alma haberinin ulaşmasından sonra ortaya çıkan hükmü sahih olmaz. 43 Bu madde, hâkimin görevden alınması halinde, görevden alma haberi kendisine ulaĢana kadarki zaman içinde vermiĢ olduğu hükümlerin geçerli olacağını göstermektedir. Bununla birlikte, hâkimin görevden alma haberinin kendisine ulaĢmasından sonra verdiği hükümler geçerli olmayacaktır. Hâkimler ve Savcılar Kanunu m. 44 ise “Hakimler ve savcılar azlolunamazlar. Bir mahkemenin veya kadronun kaldırılması nedeniyle de olsa aylık ve ödeneklerinden ve diğer özlük haklarından yoksun kılınamazlar, kendileri istemedikçe 65 yaşından önce emekliye sevkolunamazlar. Meslekten çıkarılmayı gerektiren bir suçtan dolayı hüküm giymiş olanlar, görevini sağlık bakımından yerine getiremeyeceği 42 “… Bu İmam Muhammed‟in kavlidir, müftabih olan da budur. Çünkü müddealeyh, beraat-i zimmetini iddia etmektedir. Beraat-i zimet ise asıldır. Bu cihetle müddealeyhin arzusuna riâyet evlâdır. İmam Ebû Yusuf‟a göre ise müddeinin ihtiyar hâkim tercih olunur (Bezzâziyye.)” (BĠLMEN, s. 223). 43 Ayrıca bkz. “Bir kadı azl edildikden sonra kendisinin evvelce vukubulmuş olan hükmü hakkında başkasiyle beraber şehadetde bulunamaz. Çünkü bu, kendi fi‟iline şahadet demektir” (BĠLMEN, s. 226). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 66 kesin olarak anlaşılanlar ve meslekte kalmalarının uygun olmadığına karar verilenler hakkında kanundaki istisnalar saklıdır” demek sûretiyle, kanundaki istisnalar dıĢında, hâkimlerin ve savcıların azlolunamayacağını öngörmektedir. Madde 1805 – Hâkim, eğer naip atamaya ve görevden almaya yetkili ise, başka birisini kendisine yardımcı atayabilir ve onu görevden alabilir, değilse alamaz ve kendisinin görevden alınması veya ölmesi ile yardımcısı azledilmiş olmaz. (1466). maddeye bak. 44 Bundan dolayı, bir kazanın hâkimi vefat edince yerine diğer hâkim gelinceye kadar o kazada ortaya çıkan davayı vefat eden hâkimin yardımcısı dinleyip hüküm verebilir. Bu madde, hâkime naip atama ve onu görevden alabilme yetkisi verilebileceğini göstermekte, hâkimin görevden alınması veya ölmesi halinde atadığı nâ‟ibin azledilmiĢ olmayacağına iĢaret etmektedir. Naipler kâdîların yargı görevini yaparken en önemli yardımcıları olup hâkimlerde aranan bilgi ve tahsil Ģartı bunlarda da aranmaktaydı. Kâdîlar kendi naiplerinin hukuka uygun olarak verdiği hükmü reddedemez, yeniden yargılanma talebi hukuka büyük bir saygısızlık olarak kabul edilirdi.45 Fakat yargı görevini vekâleten yürüten naipler, görevlerini kötüye kullandıkları veya ihmal ettiklerinde, kâdî tarafından azledilir, bazı hallerde merkezi hükümet kâdîyı nâ‟ibini azletmesi için uyarırdı.46 Madde 1806 – Hâkimin dinlediği delil ile yardımcısı ve yardımcının dinlediği delil ile hâkim hüküm verebilir. Şöyle ki, hâkim bir dava hakkında delil dinler ve yardımcıya bildirirse yardımcısı, yeniden delil istemeksizin bu hâkimin bildirmesi ile 44 Bu maddenin gönderme yaptığı 1466. madde Ģu Ģekildedir: “Bir kimse vekil olduğu hususda başkasını tevkil edemez. Meğer ki müvekkil ona izin vermiş veyahut re‟yinle amel et demiş ola. Ol halde vekil başkasını tevkil edebilir. Ve bu veçhile vekilin tevkil ettiği kimse müvekkilin vekili olur. Yoksa ol vekilin vekili olmaz. Hattâ vekil-i evvelin azli ile yahut vefatı ile vekil-i sâni mün‟azil olmaz” 45 AVCI, s. 107. 46 AVCI, s. 107. Mesela bkz. “Şer‟i meseleleri kitaplardan çıkarmaya kâdir olmayan nâibin azli lâzım olur mu? Cevap: Olur” Ebussuûd, Veli-1, vr. 120a (AVCI, s. 106). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 67 hüküm verebilir ve hükme yetkili olan yardımcının bir hususta delil dinleyip de hâkimi bilgilendirmesiyle, hâkim yeniden delil istemeksizin yardımcısının bu bilgilendirmesiyle hüküm verebilir. Fakat hüküm vermeye yetkili olmayıp da sadece tetkik ile öğrenip ortaya koymak için delil dinlemekle vazifelendirilmiş olan kimsenin bildirmesi ile hâkim hüküm veremeyip bizzat delil dinlemesi gerekir. Bu madde, hâkimin, nâ‟ibin dinlediği delil ile hüküm verebilmesinin Ģartlarını göstermektedir. Buna göre, naip hüküm vermeye yetkili ise, hâkim, nâ‟ibin dinlediği delil ile hüküm verebilecektir. Keza, hüküm vermeye yetkili naip de, hâkimin dinleyip kendisine bildirdiği delil ile hüküm verebilecektir. Fakat naip, hüküm vermeye değil sadece tetkik için yetkili tayin edilmiĢse, hâkim, nâ‟ibin bildirmesi ile hüküm veremeyip bizzat delil dinlemesi gerekecektir. Ġlk derece hukuk mahkemesinde hâkim yardımcılığı müessesesi henüz mevcut olmadığından, hâkimin, yardımcının dinlediği delil, mesela bir tanık beyanına dayanarak hüküm verip veremeyeceğine iliĢkin düzenlemeler de hâlihazırda mevcut değildir. Fakat temyiz mercii olarak Yargıtay dairelerinde yer alan tetkik hâkimleri, hâkim yardımcılığına benzer bir fonksiyon üstlenmektedir. Temyiz incelemesinde yeniden delil dinleme iĢlemleri yapılamadığından, burada olduğu gibi tetkik hâkimleri söz konusu iĢlemleri yapmamakla birlikte, 2797 sayılı Yargıtay Kanunu‟nun 26. maddesinin birinci fıkrası gereğince, kurul ve daire baĢkanlarının kendilerine verecekleri dosya ve evrakı, süresinde inceleyerek bir rapor düzenleyeceklerdir. Madde 1807 – Bir kaza hâkimi başka bir kaza içinde yer alan arazi davasını dinleyebilir. Fakat Kitab-ı Dava‟da açıklandığı şekilde, o kazanın hukuki sınırlarının bildirilmesi gerekir. 47 Bu maddede, bir kaza hâkiminin, kendi yargı çevresi dıĢında kalan bir kaza içinde yer alan arazi davasını, Kitab-ı Dava‟da açıklandığı Ģekilde, o kazanın hukuki sınırlarının bildirilmiĢ olması Ģartıyla dinleyebileceği hükme bağlanmıĢtır. Kitab-ı Dava‟daki konuyla ilgili m. 47 “Bir kaza hâkimi, başka bir kaza dâhilindeki arazi veya diğer akar dâvâsını istima‟ edebilir. Bazı fukahaya göre bu halde müddealeyh, o hakimin kazası ve velâyeti dâhilinde bulunmalıdır, bu şartdır. Bu takdirde bu hâkim, hükm etdiği husus hakkındaki ilamın icrasını o arazi ve ya akarın bulunduğu kazanın hâkimine yazar gönderir” (BĠLMEN, s. 223). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 68 1623 hükmü48 ise Ģu Ģekildedir: “Müdde‟â bih akar ise, hîn-i dava ve şehâdetde beldesi ve karyesi veya mahallesi ve sokağı ve hudûd-ı erba‟ası yahut selâsesi ve hudûdunun sahipleri varsa onların baba ve dedelerinin isimleri zikrolunmak lazımdır. Fakat meşhur ve ma‟rûf olan adamın yalnız isim ve şöhretlerini zikretmek kâfidir. Baba ve dedesinin isimlerini zikre hâcet yoktur” 49 Madde 1808 – Lehine hüküm verilen kişinin; hâkimin, üstsoy ve altsoyundan biri, karısı veya hükmolunacak malda ortağı ya da ücretli çalışanı yahut hâkimin verdiği ücretle geçinen adamı (kendisinin yardımı ile yaşayan birisi)50 olmaması gerekir. Bundan dolayı, hâkim, bunlardan birinin davasını dinleyip lehine hüküm veremez. 51 Bu madde, hâkimin lehine hüküm veremeyeceği kiĢiler açıklanmaktadır. Maddenin ikinci fıkrasında “bunlardan birinin davasını dinleyip lehine hüküm veremez” ibaresi geçtiğine göre, söz konusu hallerin hâkimin davaya bakmaktan yasaklı olduğu halleri karĢıladığı sonucuna ulaĢılabilir. Bu haller dıĢında yargı yetkisi bulunan devlet baĢkanının, kendisiyle ilgili davalara bakamayacağı da kabul edilmiĢtir.52 Bu maddeye (kısmen) paralel olarak hâkimin davaya bakmaktan yasaklı olduğu halleri düzenleyen HMK m. 34/1 düzenlemesi 48 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 897. 49 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 868. 50 KAġIKÇI, s. 297. 51 “Bir hâkim, kendi nefsi hakkında ve kendi lehine şahadetleri caiz olmayan kimselerin lehine hükm edemez, ederse nâfiz olmaz, bunda töhmet vardır. Binaenaleyh hâkim, kendi lehine ve kendisinin usûl ve füruundan birinin lehine ve zevcesi veya vekili veya ecîr-i hassı lehine ve hükm altına alınacak malda şeriki bulunan şahs lehine ve kendisinin infakiyle teayyüş eden şahsın lehine hükm edemez. Fakat kendi lehine şahadetleri caiz olan akrabası lehine hükm edebilir. Kezalik: Bir hâkim, kendisiyle aralarında adâvet-i dünyeviyye bulunan kimselerin aleyhine hükm edemez, bu caiz değildir. Fakat bir kavle göre hâkim, adil olunca bu hükmü caizdir” (BĠLMEN, s. 225). 52 Nevin ÜNAL-ÖZKORKURT, "Yargı Bağımsızlığı Açısından Osmanlı'da ve Günümüz Türkiye'sinde Yargıya Genel Bir BakıĢ", AÜHFD, 57 (1), 2008, s. 232. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 69 gösterilebilir. Hâkimin davaya bakmaktan yasaklı olduğu haller HMK‟da m. 34/1, (a) – (f) bentleri arasında düzenlenmiĢtir. HMK‟da hâkimin davaya bakamayacağı bu hallerden; “kendisine ait olan veya doğrudan doğruya ya da dolayısıyla ilgili olduğu davada” Ģeklindeki (a) bendi, “aralarında evlilik bağı kalksa bile eşinin davasında” Ģeklindeki (b) bendi, “kendisi veya eşinin altsoy veya üstsoyunun davasında” Ģeklindeki © bendinin bu hükümde yer alan sebeplerle benzerlik arz ettiği söylenebilir. Bunun dıĢında Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 4.4. de yer alan “Hâkim, ailesini temsil eden birisinin davacı olduğu veya böyle bir kimsenin her hangi bir şekilde ilişkili olduğu davalara bakmamalıdır” Ģeklindeki düzenleme de bu hükme paralel gösterilebilir. Madde 1809 – Bir yer hâkiminin yahut onun yukarıda adı geçen yakınlarından birinin o yer halkından bir kimse ile davası olması durumunda o yerde başka bir hâkim varsa onun huzurunda muhâkeme olurlar. Eğer o yerde başka bir hâkim yoksa taraflar kendi rızaları ile belirleyecekleri bir hakemin veya o hâkim yardımcı tayin edebilmeye yetkili ise, tarafından tayin edilen yardımcının ya da çevredeki diğer bir hâkimin huzurunda muhâkeme olurlar. Eğer taraflar bu yollardan birini kabul etmedikleri takdirde yönetimden bu konuda bir yetkili (müvellâ: bu işe mahsus muvakkat bir hâkim53) talep ederler. Bu hükümde, hâkimin veya 1808. maddede sayılan yakınlarından biri ile o yerdeki baĢka bir kimse arasındaki davanın, o yerdeki baĢka bir hâkim huzurunda muhâkeme olunacağını öngörmektedir. Eğer o yerde baĢka bir hâkim yoksa bu ihtimalde taraflar, kendi rızaları ile belirleyebilecekleri bir hakemin veya hâkim, yardımcı tayin edebilmeye yetkili ise tarafından tayin edilen yardımcının ya da çevredeki diğer bir hâkimin huzurunda muhâkeme olacaklardır. Taraflar bu yollardan birini kabul etmedikleri takdirde, davanın halledilmesi hususunda yönetimden bir “müvellâ” talep edebileceklerdir. Madde 1810 – Hâkim, davaların görülmesinde “önce gelen önceliklidir” kuralına uymalıdır. 53 BĠLMEN, s. 225. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 70 Fakat sonradan gelen bir davanın öncelikle görülmesi özel bir durum ve yarar gereği görüldüğü takdirde, hâkim o davayı öncelikle görür. 54 Bu hüküm, davaların hangi sıra ile görüleceğini önce gelen öncedir kuralına bağlamaktadır. Fakat hükmün ikinci fıkrasında, sonradan gelen bir davanın öncelikle görülmesinin özel bir durum ve yarar gereği görülmesi halinde, hâkimin o davayı öncelikle göreceği öngörülmüĢtür. Bu hükme paralel olarak, kanunda ivedi olduğu bildirilen dava ve iĢlere ait temyiz incelemesinin öncelikle yapılacağına iliĢkin HMK m. 369/7 hükmü gösterilebilir. Bunun dıĢında hakem kararlarına karĢı, tahkim yeri mahkemesinde açılacak iptal davalarının öncelikle ve ivedilikle görüleceğine iliĢkin HMK m. 439/1 ile iptal davası hakkında verilen kararlara karĢı temyiz yoluna baĢvurulması ihtimalinde, temyiz incelemesinin öncelikle ve ivedilikle karara bağlanacağına iliĢkin HMK m. 439/6 hükümleri örnek gösterilebilir. Madde 1811 – Hâkimin, ihtiyaç duyduğunda başkasından yararlanması mümkündür. Bu maddede hâkimin, ihtiyaç duyduğunda baĢkasından yararlanmasının mümkün olduğu ifade edilmiĢtir.55 Buradaki düzenleme naip (hâkim yardımcısı) kapsamı dıĢında kalan kiĢilerin, hâkime yardımcılığını göstermektedir. ġu halde, buradaki yardımcıdan kasıt 54 “Hâkim, müteaddid dâvâlar içtima edince sıraya riâyet ederek akdemini tercihan rü‟yet eder. Meger ki birinin tâcili iycab-i hâlden, mukteza-i maslahat bulunsun. O takdirde onun rü‟yetini takdim eder” (BĠLMEN, s. 224). 55 “Kadı, istişareye mâil bulunmalıdır. Yani: Hakikatın tecellisini gaye ittihaz eden bir hâkim, bir hâdisenin hükmü hakkında tereddüd ederse bu hususda ehl-i ilm ile istişare etmelidir. Çünkü bu kendisine yardım eder, kendisini sevaba kavuşdurur” BİLMEN, s. 206; “Kadının yanında kâtip bulundurması da bir sünnetdir. Çünkü kendisinin iştiğali, nâsın işlerine nazaran ziyade olduğundan kitâbet işleriyle bizzat uğraşmaya kâdir olamaz. Mamafih kitâbete kâdir olsa da buna bizzat tevelli etmekden ise bu hususda istinabede bulunması evlâldır” (BĠLMEN, s. 217). “Hâkim, göreceği hacete mebni başkasından istiftada bulunabilir. Hattâ bulunduğu beldedeki zevatın verecekleri fetvaya itimad etmez de başka beldedeki zevatdan istiftada bulunmakla dâvânın rü‟yeti tehire uğrarsa bundan dolayı asim olmaz” (BĠLMEN, s. 224). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 71 bilirkişi gibi uyuĢmazlığın çözümü için uzmanlık bilgisine baĢvurulan kiĢiler olabilir.56 Madde 1812 – Hâkimin zihni; üzüntü, sıkıntı, açlık ve uyku basması gibi sağlıklı düşünmeye engel olabilecek bir durum sebebiyle karışık ise hüküm vermeye girişmemelidir. Bu hüküm, Kitab-ül Kazâ‟nın kendine özgü hükümlerinden biridir. Bu maddede, hüküm verebilmek için gerekli olan sağlıklı düĢünce yetisinin önemine iĢaret edilerek, hâkimin üzüntü, sıkıntı, açlık ve uyku basması gibi hallerde hüküm vermeye giriĢmekten kaçınması gerektiğine vurgu yapılmaktadır. Günümüz düzenlemelerinde bağlayıcılık unsuru taĢıyacak Ģekilde bu yönde pozitif bir düzenlemeye rastlamak güç olmakla birlikte, bu hususun yazılı olmayan bir kural olarak her zaman geçerli olacağından Ģüphe etmemek gerekir. Son olarak, hâkimin kendi zihinsel yapısına iliĢkin farkındalığı ayrıca önemli olacaktır. Zira dıĢarıdan tespiti mümkün olabilen psikolojik rahatsızlıklar dıĢında, bu Ģekilde tespiti zor olan üzüntü, sıkıntı gibi geçici psikolojik durumların hâkimin sağlıklı hüküm vermesini engelleyip engelleyemeyeceği yine onun tarafından tespit edilebilecek bir olgudur. Madde 1813 – Hâkim, duruşmada tetkikat yapmakla beraber işi sürüncemede bırakmamalıdır. Bu madde, duruĢmada tetkikatın gerekliliği fakat bunun iĢin sürüncemede bırakılmasına yol açmamasına değinerek hem usul ekonomisi ilkesine hem de adil yargılanma hakkına iĢaret etmektedir. ġu halde, hem hukuki dinlenilme hakkına iliĢkin HMK m. 27‟nin hem “hâkim, yargılamanın makul süre içinde ve düzenli bir biçimde yürütülmesini ve gereksiz gider yapılmamasını sağlamakla yükümlüdür” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 30/1‟in bu hükümle benzerlik arz ettiği söylenebilir. Yine “Hâkim, mahkeme kararlarının verilmesi de dâhil tüm yargısal görevlerini etkin bir şekilde, âdilâne ve makul bir süre içerisinde yerine getirmelidir” Ģeklindeki Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 6.5 de, bu hükme paralellik arz etmektedir. 56 Bu husustaki örnekler için bkz. M. Fatih TURAN, "Ġslam Muhakeme Hukukunda Ġz Bilimi (Kriminalistik) ve Adli Tıp ÇalıĢmalarını Anımsatan Bazı Uygulamalar", Ata.Ü.İFD, (33), 2010, s. 146 vd. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 72 Madde 1814 – Hâkim, mahkemeye dava kayıt defteri koyup vereceği ilamlar ve senetleri hile ve fesattan korunabilecek düzenli bir şekilde o deftere kayıt edip yazar ve onun korunmasına özen gösterir. Ve kendisi görevden alındığında ya bizzat ya da mahkeme emini vasıtası ile bu kayıtları halefi olan hâkime devir ve teslim eder. 57 Bu hüküm anılan dönemde hâkimin mahkeme yazı iĢlerinde doğrudan görevli ve sorumlu olduğunun bir göstergesidir. Dava kayıt defteri Ģeklinde günümüz Türkçesine uyarladığımız sicillât defteri‟nin, ilâm ve senetlere iliĢkin kayıtları ihtiva ettiğinden hareketle, bu defterin HMK-Yön. m. 11‟de düzenlenen “karar kaydı” ile m. 31‟de düzenlenen “kıymetli evrak ve eşya kaydı”na karĢılık geldiği söylenebilir. Dördüncü Bölüm/Fasl-ı Râbi’ Yargılamanın şekline ilişkindir. Yargılamanın nasıl yürütüleceğini gösteren bu bölümdeki hükümler genel olarak değerlendirildiğinde, Mecelle‟nin günümüzdeki prosedürlerin mantıksal yapısıyla örtüĢen bir prosedür öngördüğü görülmektedir. Buna göre, ilk olarak iddia ve savunma ortaya konacak, sonra bu iddia ve savunmaların ispatı yönünde tahkikat faaliyeti yürütülecek ve son olarak uyuĢmazlığa iliĢkin hüküm verilecektir. Madde 1815 – Hâkim, yargılamayı alenen yürütür. Fakat hüküm vermeden önce ne şekilde hüküm verileceğini açığa vurmaz. Bu madde, yargılamanın aleniliği (aleniyet) ilkesinin Mecelle‟deki görünümüdür. Yargılamanın aleniliği ilkesi, mahkeme oturumlarına ilgili olsun olmasın, herkesin girebilmesini ifade eder.58 Ġslam hukukunda aleniliğin, davaların çok defa camilerde görülmesi sûretiyle sağlandığı belirtilmiĢtir.59 HMK‟da bu düzenlemenin karĢılığını aleniyet ilkesine iliĢkin m. 28 oluĢturmaktadır. Bu maddenin birinci fıkrasında, duruĢma ve kararların bildirilmesinin aleni olduğu belirtilmiĢ, ikinci fıkrada ise duruĢmaların bir kısmının veya tamamının gizli olarak yapılmasına ancak genel ahlâkın veya kamu güvenliğinin kesin olarak 57 “… Dâvâcılara verilen ilâmlar, hüccetler gaib veya tahrife maruz olabilir, bu cihetle sicillât-ı mehakime vakit vakit müracaat lâzımgelir” (BĠLMEN, s. 224). 58 BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 290. 59 Bkz. BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 290. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 73 gerekli kıldığı hâllerde, taraflardan birinin talebi üzerine yahut resen mahkemece karar verilebileceği düzenlenmiĢtir. Mecelle m. 1815‟in ikinci cümlesi ise, aleniyet ilkesinin sınırlarına farklı bir noktadan, hüküm vermeden önce ne Ģekilde hüküm verileceğinin açığa vurulmaması noktasından, yaklaĢmaktadır. Bu ikinci cümlenin karĢılığı olarak ise, HMK m. 36/1-b‟de hâkimi ret sebebi olarak düzenlenen “davada, iki taraftan birine veya üçüncü kişiye kanunen gerekmediği hâlde görüşünü açıklamış olması” hükmü gösterilebilir. Bunun dıĢında Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 2.4. de yer alan “Hâkim, önündeki bir dava veya önüne gelme ihtimâli olan bir konu hakkında, bilerek ve isteyerek; yargılama aşamasının sonuçlarını veya sürecin açıkça âdilânelik vasfını makul ölçüler çerçevesinde etkileyecek veya zayıflatacak hiçbir yorumda bulunmamalıdır. Ayrıca hâkim, her hangi bir şahsın ya da meselenin âdil yargılanmasını etkileyebilecek alenî olsun veya olmasın her hangi bir yorum da yapmamalıdır” Ģeklindeki düzenleme de bu maddeye paralel bir düzenleme olarak gösterilebilir. Madde 1816 – Taraflar, muhâkeme olmak üzere hâkimin huzuruna geldiklerinde, hâkim, öncelikle davacıdan davasını anlatmasını ister. Ve eğer daha önce davası yazılı şekilde kaydedilmişse, okumak sûretiyle içeriği kendisine tasdik ettirilir ve ikinci olarak davalıdan buna ne cevap vereceği sorulur. Şöyle ki, davacı seni şu şekilde dava ediyor ne diyorsun diye sorar. Ġddia ve savunmanın ortaya konmasına iliĢkin bu hüküm davanın yazılı bir dilekçe ile açılabileceği gibi bunun Ģart olmadığını göstermektedir. Belirtmek gerekir ki, HMK, gerek yazılı yargılama usulünde gerek basit yargılama usulünde davanın açılmasının ve davaya cevabın dilekçeyle yapılmasını öngörmüĢtür (HMK m. 118/1, 126/1, 317/1). Fakat bazı özel kanunlarda, davanın dilekçe vermek yerine sözlü beyanda bulunmak ve bunun tutanağa geçirilmesi Ģeklinde açılması da öngörülebilir. Mesela yine basit yargılama usulünün uygulandığı icrâ mahkemelerinde talep ve cevapların icrâ mahkemesine ifade zaptettirmek sûretiyle yapılması mümkündür (2004 sayılı ĠĠK m. 18/2). Yine mülga HUMK‟un Ģifahi yargılama usulünde davanın açılmasına iliĢkin 474. maddesi de benzer bir düzenleme ihtiva etmektedir: “İki taraf rızalariyle her vakit davalarının faslı zımnında sulh mahkemesine şifahen müracaat edebilir. Bu takdirde iddia ve müdafaatını ve esbap ve delailini muhtevi kendileri tarafından yazılmış bir dava zaptı vermeleri lazımdır. Yalnız Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 74 müdde„î dahi sulh mahkemesine şifahen müracaat edebilir. Bu sûrette bir nüshası diğer tarafa tebliğ olunmak üzere iki nüsha dava zabıtnamesi vermesi lazımdır. Yazı bilmedikleri halde hâkim iki tarafın müdde„îyat ve müdafaatını ve esbap ve delailinin neden ibaret olduğunu kâtibe yazdırır. İki taraf gelmişlerse davete lüzum yoktur” Madde 1817 – Davalı, ikrar ederse hâkim onu ikrarıyla ilzâm eder ve eğer inkâr ederse hâkim davacıdan delil göstermesini ister. Bu maddede, davalının ikrarıyla ilzâm olunacağı, inkârı halinde ise ispat yükünün davacı üzerinde olacağı belirtilmiĢtir. Buna göre davalının, davacının iddiasını ikrar60 etmesi halinde artık delil davacının delil göstermesine gerek kalmayacaktır. Bu Ģekilde bir düzenlemeden hareketle, Mecelle m. 1817‟nin ikrarı, “tarafların veya vekillerinin mahkeme önünde ikrar ettikleri vakı„alar, çekişmeli olmaktan çıkar ve ispatı gerekmez” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 188/1 gibi delil gösterilmesine gerek olmayan bir hal olarak düzenlediği sonucuna ulaĢılabilir. Eğer davalı, davacının iddiasını inkâr ederse, hâkim davacıdan delil göstermesini isteyecektir. Bu düzenlemeyi, inkâr edene ispat düşmez ilkesinin61 Mecelle‟deki somut bir görünümü olarak nitelendirmek mümkündür. Madde 1818 – Davacı, delil göstermek sûretiyle davasını ispat ettiği takdirde, hâkim bu delile göre hüküm verir. İspat edemediği takdirde, yemin ettirme hakkımı kullanmak istiyorum derse, hâkim onun talebi üzerine davalıya yemin teklif eder. Yemin, bir kimsenin bir hakkın varlığını veya yokluğunu hâkim huzurunda Allah‟ı Ģahid tutarak haber vermesi demektir. ġer‟i hukukta yemin vallahi, billahi, tallahi, Allah için yemin ediyorum, Allah‟a ahd ediyorum, Allah‟a misak ediyorum, Allah hakkı için, Allah‟ın kudreti için, Allah‟ın azameti için, Allah‟ın rahmeti için, kasem ediyorum, half ediyorum, yemin ediyorum, yemin ederim, ahdim olsun, nezrim olsun, yeminim olsun Ģeklinde olur.62 Kur‟an-ı kerim için, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) için, Kâbe için, namusum üzerine söz veriyorum, Ģerefim üzerine 60 Ayrıca bkz. KAġIKÇI, s. 299-300. 61 Sema TAġPINAR, "Fiili Karinelerin Ġspat Yükünün Dağılımındaki Rolü", AÜHFD, 45 (1), 1996, s. 549. 62 EKĠNCĠ, s. 385 SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 75 doğru söylüyorum, canın için, baĢın için, babam hakkı için, oğlumun baĢı için gibi sözlerin yemin olmayacağı Hazret-i Peygamber (s.a.v.) tarafından bildirilmiĢtir.63 Vekil yemin teklif edebilmekle birlikte, müvekkili adına yemin edemez. Yemin ancak karĢı tarafın talebi ile teklif olunur.64 Dilsizlerin kendilerine mahsus iĢaretlerle yaptıkları yemin ve yeminden kaçınmaları geçerlidir (m. 1742-1752).65 Bir kimsenin kendi fiiline Ģahitliği mümkün olmadığı halde, kendi fiiline yemini mümkündür.66 Bunun gibi, bir Ģeyin olduğuna dair yemin ettirilebileceği gibi, olmadığına dair de yemin ettirilebilir.67 Hâkim veya nâ‟ibinin huzurunda edilmemiĢ yemin muteber değildir. Zımmiler de kendi dinlerine göre yemin ederler.68 Taraf yemini düzenleyen bu madde, yemini bir son çare delili olarak öngörmesi bakımından, günümüzdeki düzenlemelerle paralellik arz etmektedir. Bu doğrultuda “Uyuşmazlık konusu vakı„anın ispatı için yeminden başka delili olduğunu beyan etmiş olan taraf dahi yemin teklif edebilir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 227/1 ile “Yemin teklif olunan kimse, yemini edaya hazır olduğunu bildirdikten sonra, diğer taraf teklifinden vazgeçerek başka bir delile dayanamaz ve yeni bir delil de gösteremez” Ģeklindeki m. 227/2 düzenlemelerine burada yer verilebilir. HMK, hâkimin, dava hakkındaki kanaatini kuvvetlendirmek ve hükmünü verebilmek için, iddiasını ispat edemeyen davacıya re‟sen teklif ettiği yemini kaldırmıĢtır. Bu ihtimalde, hâkim diğer delillerden yararlanarak bir kanaate varacaktır. Ġslam hukuku uygulamasında ise, bazı davalarda kâdî re‟sen yemin verdirebilmektedir.69 63 Buhari: Eymân 4; Müslim: Eymân 1, (1646); Ebu Dâvud: Eymân 5, (3250), 6, (3253); Tirmizî: Eymân 8, (1534); Nesâî: Eyman 5, (7, 4, 5); Râmûz, 366, 419 (Hâkim). Bkz. EKĠNCĠ, s. 385-386 dn. 301. 64 KAġIKÇI, s 303. 65 KAġIKÇI, s. 303. 66 KAġIKÇI, s. 303. 67 KAġIKÇI, s. 303. 68 EKĠNCĠ, s. 385. 69 EKĠNCĠ, s. 385. “Hâkimin re‟sen yemin teklif edeceği haller şu şekilde sayılmıştır: Bir kimse, terekeden bir hak dava ve ispat ettiği takdirde, hâkim, davacıya bu hakkını muristen almadığına, ibra veya başkasına havale Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 76 Madde 1819 – Davalı yemin ederse veya davacı yemin verdirmezse, hâkim, davacıyı, davalıyla muhâkemeden men eder. Burada davacının davayı kaybettiği, yani davanın kaza-i terk (bkz. m. 1786) ile sonuçlandığı iki ihtimal verilmiĢtir. Bu ihtimallerden ilki, davalının yemin etmesi ihtimalidir. Ġkincisi ise, davasını diğer delillerle ispat edemeyen davacının, davalıya yemin teklif etmemesi ihtimalidir. Bu ihtimallere maddenin bağlamıĢ olduğu sonuçlar günümüzde de aynıdır. Madde 1820 – Davalı yeminden kaçınırsa, hâkim, bu kaçınma ile hüküm verir. Eğer hâkim kaçınma ile hüküm verdikten sonra yemin ederim derse, artık buna itibar olunmaz. Bu madde ise, yemin teklifi üzerine davalının yeminden kaçınma ihtimalinin sonucunu göstermekte olup bu sonuç da, günümüzde aynı ihtimal için öngörülen sonuçla paraleldir. Bununla birlikte, maddede, hüküm verildikten sonra davalının yemini eda etmeye yanaĢmasının geçerli olmadığı ayrıca belirtilmiĢtir. HMK m. 229/1‟de de yemin için davet edilen kimsenin, tayin edilen gün ve saatte mahkemede geçerli bir özrü olmaksızın bizzat hazır bulunmaması yahut hazır bulunup da yemini iade etmemesi ya da yemini eda etmekten kaçınması halinde yemin konusu vakı„aları ikrar etmiĢ sayılacağı ifade edilmiĢtir. Madde 1821 – Usulüne uygun, yalan ve yapmacıklık şüphesinden uzak olarak, bir mahkeme hâkimi tarafından verilen ilâm ve senedin –ayrı bir delil aramaksızın- içeriği ile işlem yapmak ve hüküm vermek câizdir. 70 etmediğine, borcun başka bir kimse tarafından ifa olunmadığına, bu hak karşılığında murisin rehni olmadığına dair yemin ettirir. Bir kimse bir malda istihkak iddia edip de ispat ettiği takdirde, hâkim, kendisine söz konusu malı kimseye satmamış, hibe etmemiş veya başka bir şekilde bir tasarrufta bulunmamış olduğuna yemin ettirir. Müşteri bir malı, aybından dolayı geri verecek olduğu takdirde, hâkim, kendisine o mal üzerinde sözlü veya fiili olarak ayba razı olduğuna dair bir tasarrufta bulunmadığına yemin ettirir. Hâkim tarafından şuf‟a ile hüküm olunacağı zaman şuf‟a hakkı sahibine, bu hakkını ortadan kaldıran bir şey yapmadığına dair yemin ettirir” (KAġIKÇI, s. 303). 70 “…Fakat bir ilâmda, bir hüccetde ve bir kaydda tezvir ve tasni‟ şâibesi his edilirse hakim, bunların bilâ beyyine mazmûniyle hükm etmez, belki bunların mazmununa beyyine taleb eder. Türkiye‟de bilâ beyyine mazmûniyle amel olunacak ilâmların, senedlerin ne suretle tanzim edilmiş SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 77 Kadı‟nın kararını (hükmünü) ihtiva etmeyen, taraflardan birinin ikrarını ve diğerinin bu ikrarı tasdikini havi bulunan ve üst tarafında kâdînın mühür ve imzasını taĢıyan yazılı belgeye hüccet (senet) denir.71 Hüccetlerin üst tarafında, kâdîların mühür ve imzaları, sonra da sırasıyla tarafların adı ve adresleri, hüccetin konusu, hukuki olay veya muamelenin Ģekli ve Ģartları, yapılan ikrar beyanları, sonunda belgenin tanzim tarihi ve şuhûd‟ül-hal baĢlığı altında Ģahitlerin isimleri yer alır.72 ġer‟i bir hükmü ve altında karar veren kâdînın imza ve mührünü taĢıyan yazılı belgeye ise ilâm denir.73 Bu madde lafzından, usulüne uygun, yalan ve yapmacıklık Ģüphesinden uzak olarak ve bir mahkeme hâkimi tarafından verilen ilâm veya senedin, kesin delil niteliğinde olduğu sonucuna ulaĢılabilir. 20 Cemazeyeevvel 1296 tarihli Bilâ Beyyine Mazmûnuyla Amel ve Hüküm Câiz Olabilecek Sûrette Senedât-ı Şer‟iyye‟nin Sûret-i Tanzîmi ile ilgili Talîmât-ı Seniyye, m. 1821‟in açıklaması mahiyetindedir.74 Benzer bir düzenleme HMK m. 204/1‟de yer almakta olup bu maddeye göre, ilamlar ile düzenleme Ģeklindeki noter senetleri, sahteliği ispat olunmadıkça kesin delil sayılmaktadır. Madde 1822 – Yukarıda olduğu gibi, davalı, cevap vermesi istendiğinde evet veya hayır demeyip sükûtunda ısrar ederse, sükûtu inkâr kabul edilir. olacağına dair 4 cümazel‟ûlâ 1296 tarihinde bir talimatname neşr edilmişdir. Bu tarihden mukaddem tanzim edilmiş olan ilâmat ve senedatın mazmûnlariyle bilâ beyyine amel olunamaz, bunların beyyine ile sübutu lâzımdır” (BĠLMEN, s. 228). 71 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 847. 72 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 847. Teoride ve pratikte Ġslam kadısının hükmü, sadece iki Ģahid tarafından tasdik edildikten sonra yürürlüğe girmekte olduğundan, Ġslam ülkelerinde Ģahitler, Osmanlı mahkemelerinde de Ģuhud‟ul hal bu fonksiyonu üstlenmekte idi. Bu kimselerin isimleri, sicilde kadı‟nın verdiği hükmün veya davanın niteliği yazıldıktan sonra hemen yazılırdı. Uygulamada bir davanın tanıkları yahut tarafları, baĢka bir davada Ģuhud‟ul hal fonksiyonunu ifa edebilmekteydi. ġuhud üyeleri, kadının sağında ve solunda yer almaktaydı. (Ġlber ORTAYLI, “Osmanlı ġehirlerinde Mahkeme”, Bülent Nuri Esen‟e Armağan, Ankara 1977, s. 250, 254-255). 73 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 847. 74 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 865. Anılan düzenlemenin transkripsiyonu için bkz. AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 945 vd. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 78 Aynı şekilde, ikrar da etmem inkâr da etmem diye cevap verirse, bu cevabı bile inkâr kabul edilir ve iki halde de davacıdan yukarıda olduğu gibi delil istenir. Bu madde, medeni usul hukukunda geçerli bir genel kural olan sukut ikrar addolunmaz kuralının Mecelle‟deki yansımasıdır. Madde hem davalının cevap vermemesi hem ikrar da etmem inkâr da etmem Ģeklinde cevabını inkâr olarak nitelendirmekte ve her iki ihtimalde ispat yükünün davacıda olacağını öngörmektedir. Bu hüküm, konuyla ilgili olarak “Süresi içinde cevap dilekçesi vermemiş olan davalı, davacının dava dilekçesinde ileri sürdüğü vakı„aların tamamını inkâr etmiş sayılır” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 128/1 düzenlemesiyle benzerlik arz etmektedir. Madde 1823 – Davalı, ikrar etmek veya inkâr etmek yerine davacının davasını def‟ edecek bir dava ileri sürerse, Kitab-ı Dava‟da ve Kitab-ı Beyyinât‟da açıklanan hususlara göre işlem yapılır. Bu hükümde, davalının, kendisine karĢı açılan davayı de‟f edecek bir dava ileri sürülmesi halinde, Kitab-ı Dava ve Kitab-ı Beyyinât hükümlerine göre iĢlem yapılacağı belirtilmiĢtir. Davanın def‟ine iliĢkin hükümler Kitab-ı Dava‟nın, birinci kısmının ikinci bölümünde düzenlenmiĢtir. Madde 1824 –Taraflardan biri sözünü tamamlamadıkça diğeri söz söylemeye kalkışamaz, kalkışırsa hâkim tarafından engellenir. Bu hüküm de, duruĢma düzenine iliĢkin geleneğin doğal bir hükmü olarak Mecelle‟de yerini almıĢtır. Bu hükme benzer Ģekilde, HMK m. 151/1 de hâkimin, duruĢmanın düzenini bozan kimseyi, bunu yapmaktan men edeceğini ve gerekirse, avukatlar hariç, derhâl duruĢma salonundan çıkarılmasını emredeceğini öngörmektedir. HMK‟nın anılan maddesinin ikinci fıkrasında ise, bir kimsenin, ihtara rağmen mahkemenin düzenini bozması veya mahkeme huzurunda uygun olmayan bir söz söylemeye veya bir davranıĢta bulunmaya devam etmesi halinde derhal yakalanıp hakkında dört güne kadar disiplin hapsi uygulanacağı düzenlenmiĢtir. Fakat bu yaptırım, avukatlar hakkında uygulanmayacaktır. Maddenin son fıkrasında ise, mahkeme düzenini bozan eylem veya mahkeme huzurunda söylenen uygun olmayan söz veya davranıĢın, ayrıca bir suç oluĢturması halinde, bu durumun bir tutanak ile Cumhuriyet baĢsavcılığına gönderileceği ve gerekiyorsa, avukatlar hariç, fiili iĢleyenin tutuklanmasın karar verileceği SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 79 belirtilmiĢtir. Bunun dıĢında HMK‟nın “Tarafların, tanığın sözünü kesmeleri, söz veya hareketle onu övmeleri veya tahkir etmeleri yasaktır. Buna aykırı davranan taraf veya vekili, hâkimin uyarısına rağmen davranışını devam ettirecek olursa, 79 veya 151 inci maddeler uyarınca işlem yapılır” Ģeklindeki m. 262/1 hükmünü de burada saymakta yarar vardır. Madde 1825 – Taraflardan dil bilmeyen kimsenin ifadesini tercüme etmek için mahkemede güvenilir ve yeminli tercüman bulundurulur. 75 Mahkemelerde yeminli tercüman bulundurulmasına iliĢkin bu hükmün karĢılığı olarak kısmen de olsa “tanığın Türkçe bilmemesi halinde tercümanla dinleneceğini” belirten HMK m. 263/1 hükmü gösterilebilir. HMK m. 171/1 gereğince bu hüküm tarafların isticvabında kıyasen uygulanacaktır. Yani Türkçe bilmeyen taraflar, tercüman vasıtasıyla isticvap olunacaktır. Madde 1826 – Akraba arasında ortaya çıkan veya tarafların sulhe yanaşmalarının muhtemel olduğu uyuşmazlıkta, hâkim bir veya iki defa taraflara sulh olmayı tavsiye ve ihtar eder; muvâfakat ederlerse, Kitab-ı Sulh‟de yer alan hususlara göre barıştırır, muvâfakat etmezlerse yargılamayı tamamlar. Sulh Mecelle m. 1531‟de “Sulh, bitterazi nizaı ref‟ eden bir akiddir ki icab ve kabul ile mün'akid olur” Ģeklinde tanımlanmıĢtır.76 Benzer bir tanım HMK m. 313/1‟de yer almakta olup bu maddede sulh, görülmekte olan bir davada, tarafların aralarındaki uyuşmazlığı kısmen veya tamamen sona erdirmek amacıyla, mahkeme huzurunda yapmış oldukları bir sözleşme şeklinde tanımlanmıştır. Yargılama sırasında bu müessesenin etkin Ģekilde kullanılmaması öğretide eleĢtiri konusu olmaktaydı. Bu nedenle HMK, bu müessesenin 75 “….‟a göre tercümanın bir kişi olması da kâfidir. Çünkü tercüme, bir haber olduğundan bunda lâfz-ı şehadet dahi şart değildir. Fakat ihtiyata riâyeten tercümanın iki olması evlâdır. Tercüman, erkek olacağı gibi kadınların şahadetedeceği hususlarda kadın da olabilir. Elverir ki hürre, sika, adaletle muttasıfa olsun” (BĠLMEN, s. 227). 76 Ali Himmet BERKĠ, Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye, Ankara 1959, s. 225. Sulh müessesesi ile ilgili ayrıca bkz. Sabri ġakir ANSAY, "Sulh", AÜHFD, 1 (2), 1944, s. 200-209; Süha TANRIVER, "Mahkeme Huzurunda Yapılan Sulhler", AÜHFD, 49 (1), 1994, s. 333-348. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 80 etkin bir Ģekilde kullanılmasını sağlamak üzere, ön inceleme aĢamasında tarafların sulhe (ve arabuluculuğa) teşvik edilmesini hâkim için bir ödev olarak öngörmektedir (HMK m. 137/1). Benzer Ģekilde, 4787 sayılı Aile Mahkemelerinin KuruluĢ, Görev ve Yargılama Usullerine Dair Kanun‟un 7. maddesi aile mahkemelerinin önlerine gelen uyuĢmazlıkta tarafların önce sulhe teĢvik edilmesini, sulhun sağlanamaması halinde yargılamaya devam olunarak esas hakkında hüküm verilmesini öngörmektedir. Madde 1827 – Hâkim yargılamayı tamamladıktan sonra, gereken hükmü verip taraflara tefhim eder ve gerekçesi ile beraber hüküm ve tenbih içeren bir ilâm düzenleyip lehine hüküm verilene ve gerekirse bir nüshasını da aleyhine hüküm verilene verir. Bu hükümde, hâkimin yargılamanın tamamlanmasından sonra, taraflara hükmü tefhim etmesi ve gerekçesi ile birlikte düzenleyeceği ilamı, lehine hüküm veren tarafa (eğer gerekirse aleyhine hüküm veren tarafa da) vereceği düzenlenmiĢtir. Bu hükme karĢılık olarak “Sözlü yargılamada mahkeme, taraflara son sözlerini sorar ve hükmünü verir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 186/2 ile “Hüküm yazılıp imza edildikten ve mahkeme mührü ile mühürlendikten sonra, nüshaları yazı işleri müdürü tarafından taraflardan her birine makbuz karşılığında verilir ve bir nüshası da gecikmeksizin diğer tarafa tebliğ edilir. Hükmün bir nüshası da dosyasında saklanır” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 301/1 hükümleri gösterilebilir. Keza HMK m. 301/2 de de taraflardan her birine verilen hüküm nüshasının ilâm Ģeklinde isimlendirildiği görülmektedir. Madde 1828 – Hükmün sebep ve şartları tamamıyla bulunduktan sonra hâkimin hükmü ertelemesi doğru değildir. Bu madde, hüküm vermek için gereken sebebin ve Ģartların mevcut olması halinde hâkimin artık hüküm vermesi gerektiğini ifade etmektedir. Bu madde de usul ekonomisini çağrıĢtırmakta olup HMK m. 30/1 hükmüne iĢaret etmektedir. HMK‟da bu hükme doğrudan karĢılık gösterilebilecek bir hüküm bulunmamakla birlikte, böyle bir davranıĢ hâkimin hakkın yerine getirilmesinden kaçındığı anlamına geleceğinden, HMK m. 46/1-e gereğince hâkimin hukuki sorumluluğunu doğuracaktır. Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri 6.5‟de de “Hâkim, mahkeme kararlarının verilmesi de dâhil tüm yargısal görevlerini etkin bir şekilde, âdilâne ve makul bir süre içerisinde yerine getirmelidir” denilmek sûretiyle, bu hususa vurgu yapılmıĢtır. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 81 Ġkinci Kısım/Bab-ı Sânî Hükme ilişkin olup iki fasıldan oluşur. Birinci Bölüm/Fasl-ı evvel Hükmün şartları hakkındadır. Madde 1829 – Hüküm vermek için davanın mahkemeye intikal etmesi şarttır. Şöyle ki, hâkimin nas‟ın hukukuna ilişkin bir hususta hüküm verebilmesi için, ilk önce o hususu bir kimsenin başka kimseden dava etmesi şarttır. Dava ileri sürülmeden, hüküm vermek doğru olmaz. 77 Bu madde, hukuk muhâkemesinde geçerli temel ilke olan tasarruf ilkesinin Mecelle‟deki görünümüdür. Tasarruf ilkesi gereğince, mahkeme önüne getirilmeyen bir uyuĢmazlık hakkında hâkimin yargılama yapıp karar verebilmesi mümkün değildir. Bu kuralın bir istisnası da mevcut değildir.78 Zira re‟sen harekete geçme ilkesinin cari olduğu dava ve iĢlerde dahi, hâkim, uyuĢmazlık konusuna doğrudan el atmamaktadır. Mecelle‟nin bu hükmünde de, nas‟ın hukukuna iliĢkin davalarda hüküm verilebilmesi için, bunun dava yoluyla mahkemeden talep edilmesi gerektiği belirtilmiĢtir. HMK m. 24/1‟de de, hâkimin, iki taraftan birinin talebi olmaksızın, kendiliğinden bir davayı inceleyemeyeceği ve karara bağlayamayacağı ifade edilmiĢtir. Madde 1830 – Hüküm verildiği sırada tarafların79 bulunması şarttır. Yani taraflar yüz yüze muhâkeme edildikten sonra hüküm verileceği zaman, hükmün verileceği yerde de hazır olmaları gerekir. Fakat bir kimse, diğerinden bir hususu dava ettiğinde, davalı ikrar edip, hüküm verilmeden önce, hüküm meclisinden ayrılsa, hâkim onun gıyabında ikrarına dayanarak 77 “…nâsın hukukuna müteallik bir hususa hükm edilebilmesi için o hususu bir kimsenin başkasından dâvâ etmesi lâzımdır. Böyle bir dâvâ bulunmadıkça hakimin hükmü sahih olmaz. Hukûkullâha müteallik dâvâlar ise müstesnadır. Onlarda herkes hasım = dâvâcı olmaya salihdir. Onların hakkında dâvâ mevcud bulunmuş sayılacağından hakim, o hususlarda bilâ dâvâ hükm verebilir” (BĠLMEN, s. 229). 78 KARSLI, s. 294 – 295; BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 292. 79 “…veya vekillerinin“ (BĠLMEN, s. 229). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 82 hüküm verebilir. Yine, davalı, davacının davasını inkâr edip de, davacı yüz yüze olarak, iddiasına delil ortaya koyduktan sonra, hâkimin bunu kabul edip hüküm vermesinden önce davalı hüküm meclisinden ayrılsa hâkim onun gıyabında, delili kabul edip hüküm verebilir. 80 Bu madde, hüküm verilirken tarafların hazır bulunması gerektiğine iĢaret etmekte ve bu husustaki bazı ihtimalleri düzenlemektedir. Son olarak HMK m. 186/1‟de “Mahkeme, tahkikatın bitiminden sonra, sözlü yargılama ve hüküm için tayin olacak gün ve saatte mahkemede hazır bulunmalarını sağlamak amacıyla iki tarafı davet eder. Taraflara çıkartılacak olan davetiyede, belirlenen gün ve saatte mahkemede hazır bulunmadıkları takdirde yokluklarında hüküm verileceği hususu bildirilir” denilmek sûretiyle, tarafların sözlü yargılama ve hüküm için tayin edilen oturuma katılımları hedeflenmiĢtir. Madde 1831 – Davalının vekili önünde delil ikâme edildikten sonra, davalı bizzat hüküm meclisinde hazır olursa, hâkim o delil ile davalı aleyhine hüküm verebilir. Tam aksine, davalının önünde delil ikâme edildikten sonra, vekili meclise gelirse, hâkim o delil ile vekil aleyhine hüküm verebilir. Bu hükümde kendine özgü bir takım ihtimallere iliĢkin sonuç üretmekte olup bu ihtimallere iliĢkin olarak HMK‟da ayrıca bir düzenleme mevcut değildir. Bunun sebebi vekilin huzurunda yapılan iĢlemlerin müvekkil nezdinde hüküm ifade edeceğine iliĢkin genel kuraldır. Madde 1832 – Bütün mirasçılara husumet yöneltilen davada, mirasçılardan biri önünde delil ikâme edilip de hüküm verilmesinden önce ayrılsa, hâkim o delil ile hazır olan diğer mirasçılar aleyhine hüküm verebilir. Yeniden delil ortaya konmasına gerek yoktur. Husumetin bütün mirasçılara yöneltildiği davalarda, mirasçılardan biri önünde delil ortaya konulduktan sonra, mirasçının hüküm verilmesinden önce ayrılması ihtimalinde, hâkimin o delil ile hazır olan diğer mirasçılar aleyhine hüküm verebileceğine iliĢkin bu hükmü, davalı tarafta mecburi dava arkadaĢlığının söz konusu olduğu hallerde, 80 “…Fakat hâkim, müddeaaleyh gâib olduğu halde ikâme edilecek beyyineyi bilistimâ onunla hükm edemez. Çünkü müddeaaleyhin bu beyyineye ta‟n etmesi melhuzdur” (BĠLMEN, s. 229). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 83 bunlardan biri aleyhine ikâme olunan delilin tümü hakkında hüküm ifade edip etmeyeceği noktasında değerlendirmek mümkündür. Ġkinci Bölüm/Fasl-ı Sâni Gıyapta verilen hüküm81 hakkındadır/Hükm-i gıyabî beyanındadır. Ġslam hukukunda kazâ alel-gâ‟ib veya hükm-i gıyâbî denilen, gıyabi yargılamaya Hanefi hukukçular prensip olarak karĢı olmakla birlikte, karĢı tarafın zorla da olsa mahkemeye getirilmesi mümkün olmadığı takdirde diğer tarafın hakkının zayi olması ve adaletin gecikmemesi için gıyapta yargılamanın yapılması ve karar verilmesi bazı Ģartlarla caiz görülmüĢtür.82 Bunun gibi, kendisi gaip olup mahkemede vekili de hazır bulunmayan kimse aleyhine, bir kimse tarafından bir belde mahkemesinde açılan davayı bir belde kâdîsı dinleyip ve ikâme edilen beyyineyi de tezkiye ettikten sonra, gaibin bulunduğu belde kâdîsına bu hususta hükmetmesi isteğiyle beraber bir mektup gönderirdi. Bugünkü istinabeye benzeyen bu usul, Ġslam muhâkeme hukukuna dair kaynaklarda kâdı ile‟l kâdı baĢlığı altında anlatılmaktadır. 83 HUMK‟ta 26.2.1985 tarih ve 3156 sayılı Kanunla getirilen değiĢiklikten önce gıyapta yargılama usulü mevcuttu.84 Fakat bu usul anılan Kanunla birlikte kaldırılmıĢ olup HMK‟ya da alınmamıĢtır. Madde 1833 – Davacının sözlü veya yazılı talebi üzerine, hâkim tarafından, davalı mahkemeye davet edilir. Geçerli bir mazereti olmadığı halde mahkemeye gelmekten ve vekil göndermekten kaçınırsa, zorla mahkemede hazır edilir. Bu hükümde, davalının mahkemede hazır edilmesine iliĢkin prosedür gösterilmektedir. Bu prosedürün, davacının talebi üzerine davalının mahkemeye davet edilmesi, mahkemeye kendisinin gelebileceği gibi vekil gönderebileceğine iliĢkin hükümlerinin HMK‟nın tarafların teĢkil edilmesine iliĢkin hükümleri ile benzerlik gösterdiği söylenebilir. Elbette, bunun için davacının ayrıca sözlü veya yazılı bir talebi aranmayacaktır. Zira her iki tarafın mahkemede hazır olmasına 81 Hükm-i gıyabi hususunda ayrıca bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 231 vd. 82 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 848. 83 EKĠNCĠ, s. 383. 84 3156 sayılı Kanunla getirilen değiĢikten önce mevcut olan gıyapta yargılama usulü hakkında bkz. BĠLGE/ÖNEN, s. 614 vd. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 84 iliĢkin duruĢma tayini hâkim tarafından kendiliğinden yapılacaktır (HMK m. 139, m. 147). Belirtmek gerekir ki, HMK‟nın düzenlemeleri çerçevesinde mahkemelerin davetine uymak taraflar için bir yükümlülük olmayıp ancak bir külfet olabilir. Fakat “Uyuşmazlığın çözümü bakımından zorunlu ve bilimsel verilere uygun olmak, ayrıca sağlık yönünden bir tehlike oluşturmamak şartıyla, herkes, soybağının tespiti amacıyla vücudundan kan veya doku alınmasına katlanmak zorundadır. Haklı bir sebep olmaksızın bu zorunluluğa uyulmaması hâlinde, hâkim incelemenin zor kullanılarak yapılmasına karar verir” Ģeklindeki 292/1 hükmünü bundan ayrı tutmak gerekir. Zira bu hükümde yer alan zorunluluk öncelikle davanın tarafları için söz konusu olacaktır. Son olarak, aĢağıdaki hüküm incelendiğinde, Mecelle‟nin ve Ġslam hukukunun, gerek davacının hakkı ve gerekse davalının savunma hakkını muhafaza etmek hususunda, titiz bir tutum sergilediği görülmektedir. Madde 1834 – Davalı, mahkemeye gelmekten ve vekil göndermekten kaçınır da, getirilmesi ve hazır bulundurulması mümkün olmadığı takdirde, davacının talebi ile mahkemeye mahsus olan davetiye kâğıdı, ayrı günlerde üç defa kendisine gönderilerek mahkemeye davet edilir. Gelmediği takdirde hâkim ona bir vekil tayini ile davacının dava ve delilini dinleyeceğini kendisine duyurur. Bunun üzerine davalı, yine mahkemeye gelmez ve vekil göndermezse hâkim, onun hukukunu muhafaza edecek bir kimseyi ona vekil tayin edip söz konusu vekil85 önünde davacının dava ve delilini dinleyip tetkik ederek delilin doğru olduğu ortaya çıkıp kesinleşmesinden sonra hüküm verir. Bu madde, bir önceki maddede yer alan ihtimallerin hiçbirinin sağlanamaması, yani davalının mahkemeye gelmediği gibi vekil de göndermediği ve mahkemede hazır bulundurulamadığı ihtimalinde savunma hakkının nasıl muhafaza edileceğine iliĢkin prosedürü göstermektedir. Hükümde geçen davalının mahkemeye üç defa davet 85 “….Yukarıdaki vechile tefhime rağmen müddeaaleyh yine mahkemeye gelmez, vekil de göndermezse hakim, onun hukukını muhafaza edecek bir kimseyi onun namına vekil nasb eder. Bu vekil muvâcehesinde müddeinin dâvâ ve beyyinesini dinleyerek sıhhate mukarin olduğu tebbeyyün eder ise muktezasiyle hükm eyler. Ve bu hükm-i gıyabî, müddeaaleyhe tebliğ edilir, onun namına nasb edilen bu vekile de „Vekil-i musahhar‟ adı verilmişdir” (BĠLMEN, s. 232). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 85 edilmesinin zorunlu olup olmadığı hususunda, Mecelle Cemiyeti baĢkanı Cevdet PaĢa‟dan devrin ġam müftüsü Ed- Dâ„î‟den mütalaa talep edilmiĢtir.86 1332/1913 tarihli tek maddeli nizamname ile gıyabi 86 ġam müftüsünün cevabı Ģu meyandadır: “…Mecelle‟nin 1834‟üncü maddesine göre davalı, mahkemeye üç defa davet edilir de özürsüz ve vekil tayin etmeksizin gelmekten kaçınırsa gıyabında aleyhine hüküm verilir. Davet varakasını bir kereden fazla göndermek (hükmü) kesin midir? Yoksa ihtiyata (binaen) midir? Bir defa göndermekle yetinilir mi? Sonra Şafi‟î mezhebinde gıyabî muhakemenin hükümleri nelerdir? Emrin özeti bunlardan ibarettir. Arz ederim. Davalının mahkemeye üç gün üst üste çağrılması hususundaki zaman meselesi açıktır. Bu, sadece hanesinin kapısını kapatıp kendisini içeriye hapseden kimse ile ilgili bir mesele için geçerlidir, başka meseleler için geçerli değildir. (El-Bahru‟r- Râık, Tahkimden hemen önce gelen Kazâ Bâbı, Vekil-i Mühassar Meseleleri; Velvâlicî‟den naklen). Bu meselenin hükmüne üzerinde başka birisinin hakkı olduğu halde hakimin davetine icabet etmeyen ve kapısını da kapatmayan makam ve itibar sahibi bir kimsenin mukayese edilmektedir. Bu mesele, Nevâdir meseleleri arasında yer almaktadır (Tatarhaniye‟nin onbirinci bölümü ve Hindiye ve bu ikisi dışındaki kaynaklar). Davetin tekrarı zorunlu olmayıp sadece bazı meselelerle ilgilidir. Durum böyle olunca, bazı meselelerde davalıya birden fazla davetiye gönderilmesi zorunlu olmayıp davetiye gönderilmeden vekil nasbedilir (Bahr‟de anılan yerde geçmektedir). Bu iki meselenin dışında bir kere davet ile iktifa olunur; bu hükme muarız mezhepte bir nass açık bir beyân yoktur. Şafi‟î mezhebinde gıyabî yargılama ile ilgili ayrıntılara gelince; Feth‟ul Kadîr‟de aynen şöyle denmiştir: Şafiî şöyle demektedir: davalı beldede bulunmadığı veya bulunup da gizlendiği durumlarda, gıyapta yargılama câiz olur. Bu, aynı zamanda İmam Mâlik‟in ve Ahmed ibn-i Hanbel‟in görüşüdür. Beldede olup da kendisini gizlemez ise, İmam Şafi‟î‟nin iki ayrı görüşü nakledilmiştir. Sahih olanı mahkemeye gelmeden gıyâbî yargılama yapılamayacağı şeklindedir. Bu aynı zamanda İmâm Mâlik‟in de re‟yidir. Şâfi‟î Mezhebinde gıyapta yargılamanın şartlarından biri de, davalının uzak bir mesâfede bulunmasıdır. Ancak yakında olup ta mesela evinde gizlense veya bulunması çok zor olsa, kapısının önünde tekrar tekrar çağrı yapıldıktan sonra gıyapta yargılama yapılır ve Şafi‟îye göre vekil-i musahhar tayin edilmez. Mesela Şafi‟î kitaplarında da böyle açıklanmıştır. Her hal ü kârda emr ü ferman Hazret-i men lehül-emrindir. 22 Cemaziyelâhir 1304” Bu cevap ve Ahmet Cevdet PaĢa‟nın mütalaa talep ettiği mektubun transkripsiyonlu metni ile asıl metin için bkz. KAġIKÇI, s. 328 vd. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 86 yargılamanın en önemli Ģartı olan vekil-i musahhar tayini usulü kaldırılmıĢ ve gıyabi yargılama kolaylaĢtırılmıĢtır.87 Madde 1835 – Yukarıda açıklandığı şekilde yoklukta verilen hüküm davalıya tebliğ edilir. Madde 1836 – Yokluğunda aleyhine hüküm verilen kimse, mahkemeye gelip davacının davasını def‟e elverişli bir davaya kalkışırsa, dinlenir ve gerektiği şekilde dava hükme bağlanır. Davayı def‟e teşebbüs etmediği veya edip de def‟e elverişli olmadığı takdirde, önceden verilmiş olan hüküm yerine getirilir. Bu hüküm de, kendine özgü bir Ģekilde, yokluğunda aleyhine hüküm verilen kimsenin hükümden sonra def‟i hakkını nasıl kullanacağını göstermektedir. AĢağıda m. 1840‟da da görüleceği üzere, hüküm verilmesinden sonra da davalının bu imkânı kullanması mümkündür. Üçüncü Kısım/Bab-ı Sâlis Hüküm verilmesinden sonra davanın görülmesi hakkındadır. 88 GeniĢ anlamda kanun yolu, aralarındaki uyuĢmazlığı dava Ģeklinde mahkeme önüne getiren taraflara, kanun tarafından tanınan, bu dava ile ilgili olarak mahkemece verilen her türlü yargısal kararın tekrar gözden geçirilmesi, gerekli ise düzeltilmesini sağlayan hukuki çareler olup bu tanıma göre gerek nihai kararlar gerek ara kararlar için kanun yolu mümkün olabilmektedir.89 Dar ve teknik anlamda kanun yolu ise, mahkemenin dosyadan el çekmesine yol açan nihai kararların doğruluğunun denetimine hizmet edecek Ģekilde bir daha gözden geçirilmesini ve gerekliyse, düzeltilmesini sağlayan imkânlardır.90 Madde 1837 – Usulüne uygun olarak, yani hükmün sebep ve şartları mevcut olarak hüküm ve ilâm olunan davanın tekrar görülüp dinlenmesi uygun olmaz. Bu madde, usulüne uygun olarak verilen ve ilâm olunan bir mahkeme hükmünün mevcut olması halinde, davanın tekrar görülüp 87 AKGÜNDÜZ, s. 848. 88 Bu hususta ayrıca bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 238 vd; EKĠNCĠ, s. 387-388. 89 KARSLI, s. 773. 90 KARSLI, s. 773. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 87 dinlenmesinin uygun olmayacağını belirtmek sûretiyle, hâkimin davaya iliĢkin karar vermesiyle bu davadan el çekmiĢ olacağına, bu nedenle söz konusu davayı tekrar ele alamayacağına iliĢkin prensibe iĢaret etmektedir. Bununla birlikte, aĢağıda görüleceği üzere elbette usule uygun olmayan bir hükmün değiĢtirilmesi hususunda kanun yolu incelemesi yapılması talebinde bulunma imkânı saklı olacaktır. Madde 1838 – Bir davada, aleyhine hüküm verilen kişi, verilen hükmün usule uygun olmadığını, iddia edip hükmü kabul etmediği yönünde beyan ile davanın yeniden görülmesi (istinaf) talebinde bulunursa, verilmiş olan hüküm inceleme sonucu usule uygunsa onaylanır, değilse davaya yeniden başlanır. Bakılıp neticelendirilmiĢ bir davanın bir sebep göstermeksizin baĢka bir mahkemede yeniden görülmesine istinaf denir. İctihad ile ictihad nakzolunamaz (Mecelle m. 16) prensibinden dolayı Ģer‟i hukuka yabancı istinaf müessesesi davalarda hukuka aykırılık iddiasının salahiyetli merci tarafından kabulü halinde müracaat edilen bir yol idi. Bu takdirde muhâkeme yeniden yapılır ve yeni bir hüküm verilirdi. Avrupa‟daki örneklerine uygun olarak istinafın Osmanlı hukukuna giriĢi, ancak Tanzimat sonrasına rastlar. Dört dereceden her biri bir öncekinin istinaf mercii olup her mahkemenin ancak kanunda sayılmıĢ kararları istinafa tabidir.91 Madde 1839 – Bir davada, aleyhine hüküm verilen, verilen hükme kanaat etmeyip de o hükmü içeren ilâmın temyizi talebinde bulunduğu takdirde inceleme sonucu hüküm, usule uygunsa onaylanır, değilse bozulur. 92 Bu maddede temyiz incelemesi sonunda verilen kararın çeĢitleri belirtilmiĢ olup bunlar hükmün usule uygun olması halinde bunun onanması, usule aykırı olması halinde ise bozulması Ģeklinde olup günümüzdeki temyiz yolunda, Yargıtay‟ın verebileceği kararlar ile aynıdır. Mahkeme kararının, hukuki norma uygun verilip verilmediği hususundaki incelemeye temyiz adı verilir. Kanunen temyizi kabil 91 EKĠNCĠ, s. 390. 92 ġer‟i mahkemelerden verilen hükmü havi ilamların, hüccetlerin temyizi hakkında bkz. BĠLMEN, s. 241 vd. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 88 kararlar, istinaftan sonra, mahkeme-i temyize götürülebilirdi. Temyiz sebeplerinin gösterilmesi gerekirse de, temyiz mercii bunlarla bağlı değildi. Fakat ilk mahkemenin yaptığı adli muamelelerle bağlı idi. Haksız yere temyize müracaat olunup, temyiz mahkemesinin sebepsiz yere meĢgul edilmemesi için, temyize müracaat edenlerin ceza-i nakdi ödemesi usulü getirilmiĢti. Prensip itibariyle temyiz, icrâ ve infazı durdurmazdı. Mahkeme-i Temyiz, talebi reddedip hükmü tasdik edebilir. Böylece hüküm kesinleĢir. Temyiz talebini haklı bulursa, hükmü nakzedip davayı hükmü veren mahkemeye gönderir. Bu mahkeme nakz kararına uyabilir veya kendi hükmünde ısrar edebilirdi. Bozmaya uymuĢsa, esastan bozmada yeniden muhâkeme yapar; bu hüküm de temyiz edilebilirdi. Israr etmiĢse, bu defa dava Mahkeme-i Temyiz Heyet-i Umumiyyesinde görülürdü. Bu durumda verilen karara ilk mahkeme uymak mecburiyetinde idi.93 Tüm bu özellikler dikkate alındığında, temyiz usulünün günümüzdeki temyiz sistemiyle benzer olduğu görülmektedir. Madde 1840 – Davanın def‟i, hüküm verilmesinden önce geçerli olduğu gibi hüküm verilmesinden sonra da geçerlidir. Buna göre, bir davada aleyhine hüküm verilen kimse, o davayı def‟e elverişli bir sebep göstererek def‟i dava iddiasında ve iade-i muhâkeme talebinde bulunduğu takdirde, lehine hüküm verilenin huzurunda söz konusu iddiası dinlenir ve bu husus hakkında yargılama yapılır. Mesela bir kimse, diğer bir kimsenin tasarrufunda olan bir evin, babasından kendisine miras kaldığını dava edip ispatlamasıyla hâkim de buna hükmettikten sonra, zilyedin, o kimsenin babasının o evi önceden kendi babasına satmış olduğunu ispat eden bir senet göstermesiyle zilyedin davası dinlenir ve önceki hüküm geçersiz olup birinci kişinin davası reddedilir. 94 Def‟î dava, günümüzdeki karĢı davayı temsil etmekte olup davalı tarafından, davacının davasını ortadan kaldırmak üzere açılan dava olarak 93 EKĠNCĠ, s. 390-391. 94 Meselâ bir kimse diğer kimesnenin yed-i tasarrufunda olan bir hane pederinden kendine mevrûs olduğunu da‟va ve isbat edip de hâkim dahi hükmettikden sonra ol kimsenin pederi ol haneyi mukaddema zilyedin pederine satmıĢ olduğunu mübeyyin bir senedi ma‟mul-un-bih zuhur ettikde zilyedin da‟vası istima‟ ile isbat eylediği takdirde hükm-i evvel müntekız ve ol kimsenin da‟vası mündefi‟ olur. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 89 tanımlanabilir.95 Buna göre, karĢı davanın ispat edilmesi halinde, ilk dava ortadan kalkar, Ġspat edilemediği takdirde, davacıya (karĢı davanın davalısına) yemin ettirilir. Davacı yeminden kaçınırsa, davalının açtığı karĢı davaya, yemin ederse ilk davaya devam edilir.96 1836. maddeye paralel olarak bu madde, hüküm verilmesinden sonra da davanın def‟inin mümkün olduğunu belirtmekte ve buna iliĢkin bir misal sunmaktadır. Bu örnekten, ilk davada hüküm verilmesinden sonra, davalının açmıĢ olduğu ve ilk davanın def‟i niteliğindeki ikinci davanın kabul edilmesinin ilk davada verilen hükmü bertaraf edici bir etkiye sahip olabileceği görülmektedir. Belirtmek gerekir ki, yukarıdaki örnekteki durumun günümüzde tezahür etmesi halinde davalının “doğrudan” böyle bir imkânı kullanması mümkün değildir. Mahkemenin kararının kesinleĢmiĢ olduğu varsayımı altında, eğer ikinci davada kullanılan senet, davalının elinde olmayan sebeplerle ilk davanın görülmesi sırasında elde edilememiĢ ise davalı HMK m. 375/1-ç hükmü doğrultusunda yargılamanın iadesi yoluna baĢvurabilecektir. Eğer bu Ģartlar sağlanmamıĢsa, davalının açacağı ikinci dava, kesin hüküm sebebiyle (HMK m. 114/1-i) reddedilecektir. Dördüncü Kısım/Bab-ı Râbi’ Tahkime ilişkin meseleler hakkındadır/Tahkime dair mesâil beyanındadır. Madde 1841 – Hukuk-i nâsa ilişkin mal davalarında tahkim caizdir. 97, 98 95 KAġIKÇI, s. 298. 96 KAġIKÇI, s. 299. 97 “Nikâh, talâk, nafaka, bey‟ ve şirâ, kefalet, müdayene gibi nâsın hukukına müteallik dâvâlarda hakem tâyini caizdir. Bu hususdaki ihtilâfın hâlli için hasımlar, münasib görecekleri bir veya müteaddid kimseyi hakem nasb edebilirler. Fakat hadd-ı zina, hadd-i sirkat gibi hukûkullâha aid dâvâlarda tahkim caiz olmaz. Kısasda da sahih olan kavle göre tahkim caiz değildir. Tahkim, bir nevi musaleha menzilesindedir. Hukûkullâhda ise bu musaleha tasavvur olunamaz” (BĠLMEN, s. 250). 98 “Hakemlerin muayyen olmaları, şart olduğu gibi tahkimin şarta muallâk veya bir vakte muzaf olmaması da İmam Ebû Yusuf‟un müftabih olan kavline göre şartdır. Binaenaleyh her kim yanımıza ilk evvel gelirse bu hususa hakem olsun denilse veya fülân zat, bu iş için yarın beynimizde Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 90 Mecelle‟nin bu hükmü, tahkimi, günümüzde olduğu gibi, tüm uyuĢmazlıklar için mümkün görmemektedir. Buna göre, taraflar sadece özel hukuka iliĢkin hususlarda tahkime gidebilmektedir.99 Tahkime elveriĢliliği gösteren bu maddenin HMK‟daki karĢılığı “taşınmaz mallar üzerindeki ayni haklardan veya iki tarafın iradelerine tabi olmayan işlerden kaynaklanan uyuşmazlıklar tahkime elverişli değildir” Ģeklindeki m. 408/1 hükmüdür. Madde 1842 – Hakemin muhâkeme hükmü, sadece kendisini tahkim eden uyuşmazlığın tarafları hakkında ve tahkim ettikleri hususta geçerli ve uygulanabilir olup onlardan başkasına etki etmez ve onların diğer davaları için geçerli olmaz. 100 Hakemin vermiĢ olduğu hükmün etkisinin sınırlarını düzenleyen bu maddenin, hakemin vermiĢ olduğu kararın sadece tahkim konusu uyuĢmazlığa ve davanın taraflarına münhasır olduğu görülmektedir. HMK m. 439/2-d‟de de “hakem veya hakem kurulunun, tahkim sözleşmesi dışında kalan bir konuda karar vermesi veya talebin tamamı hakkında karar vermemesi ya da yetkisini aşması” bir iptal sebebi olarak düzenlenmiĢtir. Madde 1843 – Birden fazla hakem tayin edilmesi geçerlidir.101 Davalı ve davacının birer hakem tayin etmesi uygundur. bitarikit‟ tahkim hükm etsin denilse bu tahkim, sahih olmaz” (BĠLMEN, s. 250). 99 KAġIKÇI, s. 295. 100 “…Çünkü hakemlerin kendilerini tahkim eden hasımlardan başkası üzerinde velâyeti yokdur. Bundan bir mesele müstesnadır. Şöyle ki: İki şerikden biri, bir alacaklı ile muhasamaları için birini hakem nasb etse bu hakemin hükmü, diğer şerike tecavüz eder. Zira şeriklerden her biri bu hususda sulhe salahiyetlidir. Muhakkemin bu hükmü de sulh gibidir” (BĠLMEN, s. 251). 101 “Muhakkimlerin, âkil olmaları, hakemlerin de şahadete, kazaya salâhiyyetli bulunmaları şartdır. Bir de mahkûmünleh, muhakkemin usûl ve füruundan biri veya zevcesi olmamak şartdır. Muhakkem, bunların aleyhine hükm edebilirse de lehine hükm edemez. Nitekim hâkim de böyledir. Binaenaleyh çocukların, kölelerin, âmâların kazfdan dolayı mahdud olanların muhakkem olmaları caiz değildir. Amma kadınların hakem tâyin edilmesi caizdir” (BĠLMEN, s. 250). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 91 Ya‟ni bir hususa iki veya daha fazla kişinin hakem tayin edilmesi geçerlidir. 102 Bu maddede, tarafların birden fazla hakem tayin etmesinin mümkün olduğu hatta iki hakemin dahi tayininin mümkün olduğu düzenlenmektedir. HMK m. 415 ise, hakem sayısına iliĢkin Mecelle‟den farklı bir tercih benimsemiĢtir. Buna göre tarafların hakem sayısını belirleme serbestisi mevcut olmakla birlikte, bu sayı tek olmak zorundadır. Son olarak hakem sayısının taraflarca kararlaĢtırılmaması ihtimalinde üç hakem seçilir. Madde 1844 – Yukarıdaki gibi hakemler birden fazla oldukları zaman, karar için hepsinin oyunun aynı yönde olması gerekir. Yalnız biri hüküm veremez. 103 Hakem sayısının tespitinde olduğu gibi birden fazla hakemin nasıl karar vereceğine iliĢkin olarak HMK‟nın benimsemiĢ olduğu çözüm tarzı Mecelle m. 1844‟den farklılık arz etmektedir. Zira HMK m. 433/1‟e göre, taraflarca aksi kararlaĢtırılmamıĢ ise, hakemlerin oy çokluğu ile karar verebilmesi mümkündür. Bunun gibi, taraflar veya hakem kurulunun diğer üyeleri yetki vermiĢlerse, hakem kurulu baĢkanı, yargılama usulü ile ilgili belirli konularda tek baĢına karar verebilir (HMK m. 433/2). Madde 1845 – Hakemler, taraflarca tahkime yetkili kılınmış104 iseler, diğer bir kişiyi hakem tayin edebilirler, değilseler edemezler. Madde 1846 – Tahkim süre ile sınırlandırılmışsa, o sürenin geçmesi ile sona erer. “Mesela şu günden bir aya kadar hüküm vermek üzere tayin edilen hakem, ancak bu bir ay içinde hüküm verebilir. O ayın sona ermesinden sonra hüküm veremez, verirse hükmü geçerli olmaz.”105 102 Ya‟ni bir hususa iki yahut daha ziyâde kimsenin hakem nasb olunması câizdir. 103 “…Çünkü iki taraf, bunlardan yalnız birisinin hükmüne değil, hepsinin müttefikan vâki olacak hükmüne razi olmuşlardır. Hükm ise re‟y ve müşareveye muhtaç bir şeydir” (BĠLMEN, s. 251). 104 “…veya onların bu tahkimine sonradan icazet verilsin. Çünkü icazet-i lâhika, vekâlet-i sâbıka mesabesindedir” (BĠLMEN, s. 251). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 92 Ġhtiva ettiği örnekle birlikte değerlendirildiğinde, bu madde, tahkim süresinin söz konusu olması halinde, hakemin bu süre içinde hüküm vermesi gerektiğini, aksi halde, yani sürenin geçmesinden sonra verilen hükmün geçerli olmayacağını öngörmektedir. Bu maddeye karĢılık olarak, “Taraflar aksini kararlaştırmadıkça, bir hakemin görev yapacağı davalarda hakemin seçildiği, birden çok hakemin görev yapacağı davalarda ise hakem kurulunun ilk toplantı tutanağının düzenlendiği tarihten itibaren bir yıl içinde, hakem veya hakem kurulunca esas hakkında karar verilir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 427/1 hükmü ile “Tahkim süresi, tarafların anlaşmasıyla; anlaşamamaları hâlinde ise taraflardan birinin başvurusu üzerine mahkemece uzatılabilir. Mahkemenin, bu konudaki kararı kesindir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 427/2 hükmü gösterilebilir. Mecelle m. 1846 ile bu hükümler arasındaki temel fark, Mecelle‟nin anılan hükmünün mefhum-u muhalifinden tahkimin süreyle sınırlandırılmamıĢ olabileceğidir. HMK ise, taraflarca bu hususta bir anlaĢma olmaması halinde, tahkim süresini, bir hakemin görev yapacağı davalarda hakemin seçildiği, birden çok hakemin görev yapacağı davalarda ise hakem kurulunun ilk toplantı tutanağının düzenlendiği tarihten itibaren bir yıl olarak öngörmektedir. Bunun dıĢında, Mecelle m. 1846 tahkimin süreyle kısıtlanmıĢ olması halinde, sürenin geçmesinden sonra verilen hükmü doğrudan geçersiz saymakta iken, HMK m. 439/2-c gereğince bu durum bir iptal sebebi olmaktadır. Son olarak, HMK m. 427/2 hükmü tahkim süresinin mahkemece uzatılmasına imkân tanımaktadır. Madde 1847 –Hakemin, hüküm vermesinden önce taraflardan her biri onu azledebilir.106 Şu kadar var ki taraflar onu hakem tayin edip de yönetim tarafından atanmış ve yardımcı tayinine yetkili olan hâkim de onun hakemliğini onaylarsa, bu hâkimin onu halef tayin etmesiyle hakem onun yardımcısı konumunda olur. 105 Meselâ, filân günden bir aya kadar hükmetmek üzre nasb olunan hakem ancak bu bir ay içinde hükmedebilir, ol ayın mürurunda hükmedemez. Ederse hükmü nâfiz olmaz. 106 “…Fakat bâdel‟hükm azilleri o hükme tesir etmez. Çünkü hakem, kendilerinin vekili demekdir. Müvekkil ise vekilini vekâleti ifadan evvel azl edebilir, bâdel‟ifâ azli ise ifâ edilen şeyi ibtâl edemez” (BĠLMEN, s. 252). SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 93 Bu hüküm, kendine özgü Ģekilde, yönetim tarafından atanmıĢ ve yardımcı tayin etmeye yetkili olan hâkimin, taraflarca azledilen hakemin hakemliğini onaylaması ve onu halef tayin etmesiyle, hakemin artık hâkim yardımcısı statüsünde olacağını düzenlemektedir. Bunun sonucu olarak, artık bu hakemi iki taraf azledemez.107 HMK‟da bu hükmün karĢılığını oluĢturabilecek bir düzenleme mevcut değildir. Madde 1848 – Hâkimlerin, yargı çevresi dâhilinde yaşayanların hepsi hakkındaki hükümlerinin, nasıl ki icrâ edilmesi gerekirse, hakemlerin de onları hakem tayin edenler hakkında ve tahkim oldukları husustaki hükümlerinin aynı şekilde icrâsı gerekir. Buna binaen, hakemler usule uygun olarak hükmettikten sonra, taraflardan hiçbiri o hükmü kabulden kaçınamaz. Bu madde, hakemlerin usulüne uygun olarak, tahkim tarafları ve konusu hakkında vermiĢ oldukları hükmün, tıpkı mahkeme kararları gibi uygulanmak zorunda olduğunu göstermektedir. Günümüz düzenlemelerinde de, hakem kararı tıpkı mahkeme kararı gibi taraflar arasında kesin hüküm teĢkil etmekte ve bu Ģekilde alternatif uyuĢmazlık çözüm yollarından ayrılarak mahkeme yargılamasına istisna bir mahiyete bürünmektedir. Nitekim kesin hükmün bertaraf edilmesine yönelik olan yargılamanın iadesi yolu, hakem kararları için de cari olmaktadır (HMK m. 443). Madde 1849 – Hakemin hükmü, yönetim tarafından atanan hâkime sunulduğunda, usulüne uygun ise kabul ve tasdik eder, değilse bozar. 108 Bu maddede, hakemlerin hükmünün yönetimce atanan hâkim tarafından tasdik edilmesi usulü gösterilmektedir. HMK‟da, hakemlerin vermiĢ olduğu hükme karĢı kanun yolu olarak iptal davası düzenlenmiĢ olup bu davanın Ģartları ve usulü HMK m. 439‟da gösterilmiĢtir. Bunun dıĢında yargılamanın iadesine iliĢkin hükümler, niteliğine uygun düĢtüğü ölçüde tahkimde de uygulanacaktır (HMK m. 443/1). 107 BĠLMEN, s. 252. 108 “…Bu usulüne muvafık olmamak ise vâki olan hükmün hiçbir müçtehidin mezhebine uygun olmaması veya kendisine müracaat edilen hâkimin taklid ettiği müçtehidin mezhebine tevafuk etmemesi suretiyle olur” (BĠLMEN, s. 251). Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 94 Madde 1850 – Taraflar, usule uygun, hüküm vermeye yetkili kıldıkları hakemlerin atanması esnasında sulhen tesviyeye de yetki verseler, hakemlerin tarafları eşit şartlarda barıştırmaları geçerli olur. Şöyle ki, taraflardan biri, hakemlerden birini, taraflardan diğeri ise, diğer hakemi davalaşılan konunun bu şekilde sulhan tesviyesine de vekil edip, hakemler de kitab-ı sulh‟de açıklanan hususlara uygun olarak sulhan tesviye etseler (eşit şekilde barıştırsalar) taraflardan herhangi biri bu eşit barıştırmayı kabulden kaçınamazlar. Bu madde hakemlerin, atanmaları esnasında davayı sulhen çözümlemeye yetkili olmaları halinde, tarafları usulüne uygun bir Ģekilde, eĢit Ģartlar altında sulh etmelerinin geçerli olacağını düzenlemektedir. Ġlk olarak, bu hüküm “hakem veya hakem kurulu, ancak tarafların açıkça yetkili kılmış olmaları şartıyla hakkaniyet ve nasafet kurallarına göre veya dostane çözüm yoluyla karar verebilir” Ģeklindeki HMK m. 433/3 düzenlemesini akla getirmektedir. Bunun dıĢında HMK m. 434‟de, hakemlerin tarafları bu Ģekilde sulh etmesine iliĢkin bir usulden bahsedilmeyip tarafların, tahkim yargılamasında sulh olmaları halinde, yargılamaya son verileceği belirtilmektedir. Tarafların talebi, ahlâka veya kamu düzenine aykırı değilse ya da tahkime elveriĢli olan bir konuya iliĢkin ise sulh, hakem kararı olarak tespit edilir. Madde 1851 – Bir kimse hakem tayin edilmediği halde, iki kişi arasındaki davada bir hüküm verip karara bağladıktan sonra taraflar da buna rıza ile onun hükmünü geçerli saysalar, vermiş olduğu hüküm uygulanır. (1453). maddeye bak. 109 Bu hüküm, kendine özgü olarak, açıkça hakem tayin edilmediği halde iki kiĢi arasındaki davada hüküm veren kimsenin, vermiĢ olduğu hükme tarafların rıza göstermesi ve hükmünü geçerli sayması halinde, verilen bu hükmün infaz edilebileceğini öngörmektedir. 109 Bu maddenin gönderme yaptığı 1453. madde Ģu Ģekildedir: “İcazet-i lâhika vekâlet-i sâbıka hükmündedir. Mesela bir kimse fuzuli olarak aharın malını sattıkdan sonra mal saihibine haber verip o dahi mücîz olsa evvelce anı vekil etmiş gibi olur.” SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 95 SONUÇ Mecelle‟nin on altıncı kitabı olan Kitab-ül Kazâ‟nın günümüz Türkçesi esas alınarak, genel anlamda karĢılaĢtırmalı bir incelemenin yapıldığı bu çalıĢma, anılan hükümlerin günümüzdeki düzenlemelerle benzer yönlerinin olduğunu göstermektedir. Bununla birlikte, söz konusu hükümler, dönemin yargılama usulüne özgü olarak, vekil-i musahhar, müvellâ, naip ve gıyabi yargılama gibi günümüzde mevcut olmayan bir takım müesseseler de ihtiva etmektedir. Bunun gibi, günümüzdeki düzenlemelerle paralellik arz etmeyen bazı hükümlere rastlamak da mümkündür. Mesela HMK, hakem sayısının her ihtimalde tek olmasını öngörürken, Mecelle bu yönde bir kısıtlama getirmemektedir. Yine, HMK, kesin yetki kuralı gereğince taşınmazın aynından doğan davaların mutlaka, taşınmazın bulunduğu yer mahkemesinde görülmesini öngörürken, Mecelle, Kanun‟daki Ģartların sağlanması halinde, bir hâkimin kendi yargı çevresi dıĢında kalan bir kaza içinde yer alan arazi davasını dinleyebilmesine imkân tanımaktadır. Kitab-ül Kazâ, günümüzdeki usul kanunlarından farklı olarak, hâkimlerin taĢıması gereken ahlaki vasıfları da belirtmekte olup buna iliĢkin hükümler de, Bangalor Yargı Etiği Ġlkeleri ile oldukça benzerlik arz etmektedir. Günümüz usul kanunlarından farklı olarak, Kitab-ül Kazâ‟da, bazı hükümlerde, örnek kabilinden ifadelere ve tıpkı bir düzenleme gerekçesi gibi açıklayıcı ifadelere yer verilmiĢtir. Bu Ģekilde, günümüzde pek rastlanmayan bir kanun yapma tekniğinin uygulanmıĢ olması, Mecelle‟nin hazırlanma sebeplerinden biri olan, hukuk uygulayıcılarına yol göstermek amacına dayandırılabilir. Son olarak, özellikle vurgulamak gerekir ki, Kitab-ül Kazâ, Mecelle‟de usule iliĢkin hükümlerin bulunduğu tek kitap olmayıp Kitabul Dava (m. 1613 - 1675) ile Kitab-ul Beyyinat ve‟t Tahlif (m. 1676 - 1783) bu Kanun‟daki diğer usul hükümlerini ihtiva etmektedir. Elbette Mecelle‟de bu kitapların dıĢında da usul hukukuyla ilgili düzenlemelere rastlamak mümkündür. Mesela “Senede müstenid olan ihtimal ile hüccet yoktur” Ģeklindeki m. 73, “Beyyine müdde„î için ve yemin münkir üzerinedir” Ģeklindeki m. 76, “Beyyine hilaf-ı zahiri ispat için ve yemin Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 96 aslı ibkaa içindir” Ģeklindeki m. 77, “Kişi ikrariyle muâhaze olunur” Ģeklindeki m. 79 gibi.110 MECELLE’NİN KİTAB-ÜL KAZÂ BÖLÜMÜNÜN TRANSKRĠPSĠYONLU METNİ Madde 1784 - Kazâ, hüküm ve hâkimlik ma‟nalarına gelir. Madde 1785 - Hâkim, beyne‟n-nâs vukû„ bulan da„vâ ve mu hâsamayı ahkâm-ı meĢru„asına tevfikan fasl ve hasm için taraf-ı sultanîden nasb ve ta‟yin buyrulan zatdır. Madde 1786 - Hüküm, hâkimin muhâsamayı kat‟ ve hasmeylemesidir. Bu dahi iki kısımdır. Kısm-ı evvel: Hâkimin hükmettim; iddia olunan Ģey‟i ver demek gibi sözler ile mahkûmun bihi mahkûmun aleyhe ilzâm etmesi ya‟ni lâzım kılmasıdır. ĠĢte buna kaza-i ilzâm ve kaza-i istihkak denilir. Kısm-ı sâni: Hakkın yoktur, münâzeadan memnu„sun, demek gibi sözler ile hâkimin müdde„îyi münâzeadan men‟ etmesidir. Buna dahi kaza-i terk denilir. Madde 1787 – Mahkûmun bih, hâkimin mahkûmun aleyhe ilzâm eylediği Ģeydir ki kaza-i ilzâmda müdde„inin hakkını îfâ etmesi ve kaza-i terkde müdde„inin münâzeaden vazgeçmesidir. Madde 1788 – Mahkûmun „aleyh, aleyhine hükmolunan kimesnedir. Madde 1789 – Mahkûmun leh, lehine hükmolunan kimsedir. Madde 1790 – Tahkim, hasmeynin husumet ve da„vâlarını fasl için rızaları ile âhar kimseyi hâkim ittihaz etmelerinden ibaretdir. Ol kimseye fethateyn ile hakem ve mim‟in zammı ve ha‟nın fethi ve kâf‟ı müĢeddede-i meftuha ile muhakkem denilir. Madde 1791 – Vekil-i musahhar, mahkemeye ihzar olunamıyan müdde„â „aleyhe hâkim tarafından nasb olunan vekildir. Madde 1792 – Hâkim, hakîm, fehîm, müstakîm ve emîn, mekîn, metîn olmalıdır. Madde 1793 – Hâkim, mesail-i fıkhiyyeye ve usul-i muhâkemeye vâkıf ve de„âvi-i vakı„ayı anlara tatbikan fasl ve hasme muktedir olmalıdır. 110 Bu ve diğer prensiplerin Arapça asılları ile birlikte sunumu için bkz. ÖZTÜRK, s. 123 vd. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 97 Madde 1794 – Hâkimin temyiz-i tâmme muktedir olması lâzımdır. Binaenaleyh sagîr ve ma‟tûh ve a‟mâ ve tarafeynin savt-ı kavîlerini iĢitemiyecek mertebe sağır olan kimesnenin kazası câiz değildir. Madde 1795 – Hâkim; meclis-i muhâkemede alıĢ veriĢ ve mulâtafe gibi mehâbet-i meclisi izale edecek ef‟âl ve harekâtdan içtinâb etmelidir. Madde 1796 – Hâkim, iki hasmdan hiç birisinin hediyesini kabul etmez. Madde 1797 – Hâkim, mütehasımeynden hiç birisinin ziyafetine gitmez. Madde 1798 – Esnâ-yı muhâkemede hâkim, tarafeynden yalnız birisini hanesine kabul etmek ve meclis-i hükümde biriyle halvet veyahut ikisinden birine el ya göz veya baĢ ile iĢaret eylemek veya anlardan birisine gizli lâkırdı yahut diğerinin bilmediği lisan ile söz söylemek gibi töhmet ve sû-i zanna sebeb olabilecek hal ve hareketde bulunmamalıdır. Madde 1799 – Hâkim, beyn-el-hasmeyn adl ile me‟mûrdur. Binaenaleyh tarafeynden biri her nekadar eĢrafdan ve diğeri ahad-ı nâsdan olsa bile hîn-i muhâkemede tarafeyni oturtmak ve kendilerine imâle-i nazar ve tevcih-i hitâb etmek gibi muhâkemeye müte„allik muamelâtda tamamiyle adl ve müsâvâta riayet etmesi lâzımdır. Madde 1800 – Hâkim, tarafı sultanîden icrâ-yı muhâkemeye ve hükme vekildir. Madde 1801 – Kazâ, zeman ve mekân ile ve ba‟zı hususâtın istisnâsı ile tekayyüd ve tahassüs eder. Meselâ, bir sene müddetle hükme me‟mur olan hâkim ancak o sene içinde hükmeder. Ol senenin hulûlünden evvel veya mürurundan sonra hükmedemez. Ve keza muayyen bir kazada hükmetmek üzre nasb olunan hâkim ol kazanın her mahallinde hükmeder, amma diğer kazada hükmedemez. Ve bir mahkeme-i muayyenede hükmetmek üzre nasb olunan hâkim ancak ol mahkemede hükmedip diğer bir mahalde hükmedemez. Ve kezalik maslâhat-i âmme mülâhaza-i âdilesine binaen filân hususa müteallik da‟va istima‟ olunmaya deyu emr-i sultanî sâdır olsa hâkim ol da‟vayı istima‟ ve hükmedemez, veyahut bir mahkeme hâkimi bazı hususat-ı muayyene istimaına me‟zûn olup da maadasını istimaa me‟zun olmasa ol hâkim ancak me‟zun olduğu hususatı istima‟ ve hükmeder. Maadasını istima‟ ve hükm edemez. Ve kezalik bir müçtehidin bir hususda re‟yi, nâsa erfak ve maslâhat-ı asra evfak olduğuna binaen anın re‟yi ile amel olunmak üzre emr-i sultanî sâdır olsa ol hususda hâkim ol müçtehidin re‟yine münafi diğer bir müçtehidin re‟yi ile amel edemez, ederse hükmü nâfiz olmaz. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 98 Madde 1802 – Bir da„vâyı ma‟an istimâ„ ve hükmetmek üzre nasb olunan iki hâkimden yalnız birisi ol da„vâyı istimâ„ ve hükm edemez; ederse hükmü nâfiz olmaz. (1465). maddeye bak. Madde 1803 – Müteaddid hâkimi olan beldede hasmeynden birisi bir hâkimin ve diğeri öbür hâkimin huzurunda murâfa„â olmak isteyip bu vechile beynlerinde ihtilâf vaki olsa müdde„â „aleyhin ihtiyar eylediği hâkim tercih olunur. Madde 1804 – Bir hâkimin azli vukû„ bulup fakat bir müddet haber-i azil kendine vasıl olmamakla ol müddetde bazı de„âvî istimâ„ ve fasl etmiĢ olsa sahih olur. Amma haber-i azlin vusûlünden sonra vukû„ bulan hükmü sahih olmaz. Madde 1805 – Hâkim eğer nasb ve azl-i nâ‟ibe me‟zûn ise diğer kimseyi kendisine nâ‟ib nasb ve anı azl edebilir; değilse edemez; ve kendisinin ma‟zûl ya fevt olması ile nâ‟ibi mün‟azil olmaz. (1466). maddeye bak. Binanenaleyh bir kazanın hâkimi vefat ettikde yerine diğer hâkim gelinceye dek ol kazada vukû„ bulan da„vâyı hâkim-i müteveffânın nâ‟ibi istimâ„ ve hükm edebilir. Madde 1806 – Hâkimin istimâ„ eylediği beyyine ile nâ‟ibi ve nâ‟ibin istimâ„ eylediği beyyine ile kendisi hükmedebilir. ġöyle ki, hâkim bir da„vâ hakkında beyyine istimâ„ ve nâ‟ibe ihbar eylese nâ‟ibi i„âde-i beyyine etmeksizin hâkimin ihbarı ile hükmedebilir ve hükme me‟zûn olan nâ‟ib bir hususda beyyine istimâ„ edip de hâkime inhâ eylese hâkim i„âde-i beyyine etmeksizin nâ‟ibin inhâsı ile hükm edebilir amma hükme me‟zûn olmayıp da ancak tetkik ve istikĢâf için beyyine istimâına memûr olan kimsenin inhâsı ile hâkim hükmedemeyip bizzat istimâ„-ı beyyine etmesi lâzımdır. Madde 1807 – Bir kaza hâkimi baĢka bir kaza dâhilindeki arazi da„vâsını istimâ„ edebilir. Fakat kitab-ı da„vâda beyan olunduğu vechile hudûd-i Ģeriyyesinin beyanı lâzım gelir. Madde 1808 – Mahkûmun leh hâkimin usul ve fürû„undan biri ve zevcesi ve hükmolunacak malda Ģeriki ve ecir-i hassı ve hâkimin infakıyle ta„ayyüĢ eder adamı olmamak Ģartdır. Binaenaleyh, hâkim bunlardan birinin da„vâsını istimâ„ ile lehine hükm edemez. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 99 Madde 1809 – Bir belde hâkiminin yahut madde-i ânifede mezkûr mensubatından birinin ol belde ahalisinden bir kimesne ile da„vâsı olduğu sûretde ol beldede diğer hâkim varsa anın huzurunda murafaa olurlar. Ve eğer ol beldede diğer hâkim yoksa tarafeyn kendi rızaları ile nasb edecekleri hakemin yahut ol hâkim nâ‟ib nasbına me‟zun olduğu takdirde tarafından mansûb nâ‟ibin veyahut civardaki diğer bir kaza hâkiminin huzurunda murâfa„a olurlar. Ve tarafeyn bu sûretlerden birine razı olmadıkları sûretde tarafı sultanîden müvellâ istid‟â ederler. Madde 1810 – Hâkim, rü‟yet-i da„vâda el-akdemü fe‟l-akdem kaidesine riayet etmelidir. Fakat vürûdu muahhar olan bir da„vânın ta‟cili îcâb-ı hâl ve maslahatdan görüldüğü halde anın rü‟yetini takdim eyler. Madde 1811 – Hâkimin ledelhâce âhardan istiftâ‟ etmesi câizdir. Madde 1812 – Hâkim, ğam ve ğussa ve açlık ve ğalebe-i nevm gibi sıhhat-ı tefekküre mani‟ olabilecek bir ârıza ile zihni müĢevveĢ olduğu halde hükme tesaddî etmemelidir. Madde 1813 – Hâkim, murâfa„atda icrây-ı tedkikât etmekle beraber iĢi sürüncemede bırakmamalıdır. Madde 1814 – Hâkim, mahkemeye sicillât defteri vaz‟edip vereceği ilâmât ve senedâtı hile ve fesâddan sâlim olabilecek muntazam bir sûretde ol deftere kayd ve tahrîr ve anın hıfzına dikkat ve i‟tinâ eder. Ve kendisinin azli vukû„ buldukda ya bizzat veya emîni vasıtası ile sicillâtı halefi olan hâkime devr ve teslim eyler. Madde 1815 – Hâkim, muhâkemeyi alenen icrâ eder. Fakat kabl‟el-hüküm ne vechile hükm edileceğini ifĢâ etmez. Madde 1816 – Tarafeyn li ecli„l-muhâkeme huzur-i hâkime geldiklerinde hâkim evvelen müdde„îye da„vâsını takrîr ettirir. Ve eğer evvelce da„vâsı tahrîren zabt olunmuĢ ise kırâet ile mazmûnu kendisine tasdik ettirilir ve sâniyen müdde„a „aleyhi isticvab eyler. ġöyle ki müdde„î senden Ģu veçhile da„vâ ediyor ve dersin deyu suâl eder. Madde 1817 – Müdde„â „aleyh ikrar ederse hâkim anı ikrariyle ilzâm eder ve eğer inkâr ederse hâkim müdde„îden beyyine ister. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 100 Madde 1818 – Müdde„î bilbeyyine da„vâsını isbat ettiği sûretde hâkim anın üzerine hükmeyler. Ve isbat edemediği sûretde bir yemin hakkı kalmağla talib olur ise hâkim anın talebi üzerine müdde„â „aleyhe yemin teklif eyler. Madde 1819 – Müdde„â „aleyh yemin ederse yahut müdde„î yemin verdirmezse hâkim müdde„îyi müdde„â „aleyhe mu„ârazadan men‟ eder. Madde 1820 – Müdde„â „aleyh yeminden nükûl ederse hâkim nükûlü ile hükmeder. Ve nükûlü ile hükmettikden sonra yemin ederim dese artık iltifat olunmaz. Madde 1821 – Usulüne muvafık ve Ģüphe-i tezvir ve tasni‟den sâlim olarak bir mahkeme hâkimi tarafından verilen ilâm ve senedin bilâ beyyine mazmûnu ile amel ve hüküm câizdir. Madde 1822 – Müdde„â aleyh bervech-i bâlâ ledel isticvâb lâ ve ne„am bir cevab vermeyip de sükûtünde israr ederse sükûtü inkâr addolunur. Ve kezalik ikrar da etmem inkâr da etmem deyû cevab verirse bu cevabı dahi inkâr addolunur ve iki sûretde dahi müdde„îden bervech-i bâlâ beyyine taleb kılınır. Madde 1823 – Müdde„â „aleyh ikrar ya inkâr edecek yerde müdde„înin da„vâsını def‟edecek bir da„vâ dermeyan ettikde kitab-ı da„vâda ve kitab-ı beyyinâtda beyan olunan mesâile tevfikan muamele olunur. Madde 1824 – Tarafeynden birisi ifadesini tekmil etmedikçe diğeri ifadeye tesaddî edemez, edecek olursa hâkim tarafından men‟ olunur. Madde 1825 – Tarafeynden lisan bilmeyen kimesnenin ifadesini terceme için mahkemede mevsuk ve mü‟temen tercüman bulundurulur. Madde 1826 – Akrıbâ beyninde vukû„ bulan veyahut tarafeynin sulha rağbetleri me‟mûl olan muhâsamada hâkim bir veya iki defa tarafeyne musâlahayı tavsiye ve ihtar eder; muvâfakat ederlerse kitab-ı sulhde münderic olan mesâile tevfikan müsâlaha eder ve muvâfakat etmezlerse muhâkemeyi itmam eyler. Madde 1827 – Hâkim muhâkemeyi itmâm ettikden sonra muktezâsını hükm ve tarafeyne tefhîm eyler ve esbâb-ı mûcibesi ile beraber hükm ve tenbihi hâvî bir ilâm tanzim edip mahkûmun lehe ve ledel icâb bir nüshasını dahi mahkûmun „aleyhe i„tâ eder. Madde 1828 – Hükmün sebeb ve Ģartları tamamiyle bulundukdan sonra hâkimin hükmü te‟hir etmesi câiz değildir. Madde 1829 – Hükümde sebk-ı da„vâ Ģartdır. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 101 Şöyle ki hâkimin hukuk-i nâsa müteallik bir hususu hükmetmesi evvel emirde ol hususu bir kimsenin ahar kimesneden da„vâ etmesiyle meĢrûtdur. Da„vâ sebk etmeden vukû„ bulan hüküm sahih olmaz. Madde 1830 – Hin-i hükümde tarafeynin huzuru Ģartdır. Ya‟ni tarafeyn bil muvâcehe muhâkeme edildikten sonra hükmolunacağı vakit meclis-i hükümde hazır olmaları lâzımdır. Fakat bir kimse diğerinden bir hususu da„vâ edip de müdde„â „aleyh dahi ikrar ettikden sonra kable‟l-hükm meclis-i hükümden gaib olsa hâkim anın gıyabında ikrarına binaen hükm edebilir. Kezalik müdde„â „aleyh müdde„inin da„vâsını inkâr edip de müdde„î bil muvâcehe müdde„âsına ikâme-i beyyine ettikden sonra kable„t-tezkiye ve„l-hükm müdde„â „aleyh meclis-i hükmden teğayyüb eylese hâkim anın gıyabında beyyineyi tezkiye ve hükm edebilir. Madde 1831 – Müdde„â „aleyhin vekili muvâcehesinde ikâme-i beyyine olunduktan sonra müdde„â „aleyh bizzat meclis-i hükme hazır olsa hâkim ol beyyine ile müdde„â „aleyh üzerine hükm edebilir. Ve bilâkis müdde„â „aleyhin muvâcehesinde ikâme-i beyyine olunduktan sonra vekili meclise hazır olsa hâkim ol beyyine ile vekilin üzerine hükmedebilir. Madde 1832 – Cümle vereseye husûmet teveccüh eden da„vâda vereseden birinin muvâcehesinde ikâme-i beyyine olunup da kable„l-hükm gaib olsa hâkim ol beyyine ile ihzar olunan diğer varis üzerine hükmedebilir. Ġade-i beyyineye hacet yokdur. Madde 1833 – Müdde„înin taleb ve istid„âsı üzerine hâkim tarafından müdde„â „aleyh mahkemeye da‟vet olunur. Mazeret-i meĢru„ası olmadığı halde mahkemeye gelmekden ve vekil göndermekden imtina‟ ederse bil-icbar mahkemeye ihzar kılınır. Madde 1834 – Müdde„â „aleyh mahkemeye gelmekden ve vekil göndermekden imtina‟ edip de celb ve ihzarı kabil olmadığı takdirde müdde„inin talebi ile mahkemeye mahsus olan varaka-i davetiye ayrı günlerde üç defa kendine gönderilecek mahkemeye da‟vet ve gelmediği sûretde hâkim ana bir vekil nasbı ile müdde„inin da„vâ ve beyyinesini istimâ„ edeceğini kendine tefhim eyler. Bunun üzerine müdde„â „aleyh yine mahkemeye gelmez ve vekil göndermezse hâkim anın hukukunu muhafaza edecek bir kimseyi ana vekil nasb edip vekil-i mezbur muvâcehesinde müdde„inin da„vâ ve beyyinesini istimâ„ ve tedkik ederek mukârin-i sıhhat olduğu tebeyyün ederse ba„d-es-sübût hükmeder. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 102 Madde 1835 – Ber minval-i meĢruh vaki‟ olan hükm-i gıyabî müdde„â „aleyhe tebliğ edilir. Madde 1836 – Gıyaben aleyhine hükmolunan kimse mahkemeye hazır olup da müdde„inin da„vâsını def‟a salih bir da„vâya teĢebbüs ederse istimâ„ ve icabı vechile fasl olunur. Da„vâyı def‟a teĢebbüs etmediği veya edip de def„a salih olmadığı takdirde hükm-i vâki‟ infâz ve icrâ kılınır. Madde 1837 – Usûl-i meĢru„asına muvâfık ya‟ni hükmün sebeb ve Ģartları mevcud olarak hükm ve i‟lâm olunan da„vânın tekrar rü‟yet ve istimâı câiz olmaz. Madde 1838 – Bir da„vâ hakkında lâhik olan hükmün usûl-i meĢru„asına muvâfık olmadığını mahkûmun „aleyh iddia ve adem-i muvâfakat cihetini dahi beyan edip de isti‟nâf-ı da„vâ talebinde bulunduğu halde vukû„ bulan hüküm ledettahkîk usûl-i meĢru„asına muvâfıksa tasdik olunur, değilse istinaf kılınır. Madde 1839 – Bir da„vâ hakkında lâhik olan hükme mahkûmun „aleyh kanaat etmeyip de ol hükmü havi olan ilâmın temyizi talebinde bulunduğu halde ledettedkîk usûl-i meĢru„asına muvafıksa tasdik kılınır, değilse nakz olunur. Madde 1840 – Def-i da„vâ, kabl-el-hüküm sahih olduğu gibi ba‟d-el-hüküm dahi sahih olur. Binaenaleyh bir da„vâda mahkûmun „aleyh olan kimse ol da„vâyı def‟a salih bir sebeb serd ve beyan ile def-i da„vâ iddiasında ve i„âde-i muhâkeme talebinde bulunduğu halde mahkûmun lehin muvâcehesinde iĢbu iddiası istimâ„ ve bu husus hakkında muhâkemeleri icrâ olunur. Meselâ bir kimse diğer kimesnenin yed-i tasarrufunda olan bir hane pederinden kendine mevrûs olduğunu da„vâ ve isbat edip de hâkim dahi hükmettikden sonra ol kimsenin pederi ol haneyi mukaddema zilyedin pederine satmıĢ olduğunu mübeyyin bir senedi ma‟mûlun-bih zuhûr ettikde zilyedin da„vâsı istimâ„ ile isbat eylediği takdirde hükm-i evvel müntekız ve ol kimsenin da„vâsı mündefi‟ olur. Madde 1841 – Hukuk-i nâsa müteallik mal da„vâlarında tahkim câizdir. Madde 1842 – Muhâkeme hükmü ancak kendisini tahkim eden hasmeyn hakkında ve tahkim ettikleri hususda câiz ve nâfiz olup anlardan baĢkasına tecavüz etmez ve anların hususat-ı sâiresine dahi Ģâmil olmaz. Madde 1843 – Muhakkemin te„addüdü câizdir. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 103 Ya‟ni bir hususa iki yahut daha ziyâde kimsenin hakem nasb olunması câizdir. Müdde„î ve müdde„â „aleyh taraflarından birer hakem nasb etseler câiz olur. Madde 1844 – Bervech-i bâlâ muhakkemler müteaddid oldukları sûretde hepsinin re‟yi müttefik olmak lâzımdır. Yalnız birisi hükm edemez. Madde 1845 – Hakemler tarafeynden tahkime me‟zun iseler diğer bir kimseyi tahkim edebilirler değilseler edemezler. Madde 1846 – Tahkim bir vakit ile takyid olundukda ol vaktin müruru ile zâil olur. Meselâ, filân günden bir aya kadar hükmetmek üzre nasb olunan hakem ancak bu bir ay içinde hükmedebilir, ol ayın mürurunda hükmedemez. Ederse hükmü nâfiz olmaz. Madde 1847 – Muhakkemin hükmünden evvel tarafeynden her biri anı azledebilir Ģu kadar var ki tarafeyn anı tahkim edip de taraf-ı sultanîden mansub ve nâ‟ib nasbına me‟zun olan hâkim dahi anı müciz olsa hâkim anı istihlâf etmiĢ olmasıyla ol muhakkem bu hâkimin nâ‟ibi menzilesinde olur. Madde 1848 – Hâkimlerin kazaları dâhilindeki ahalinin cümlesi hakkında hükümleri nasıl ki lâzımü„l-icrâ ise muhakkemelerin dahi anları tahkim edenler hakkında ve muhakkem oldukları hususda hükümleri ol veçhile lâzım olur. Binaenaleyh hakemler usul-i meĢru„asına muvafık olarak hükmettikden sonra tarafeynden hiç biri ol hükmü kabulden imtina‟ edemez. Madde 1849 – Muhakkemin hükmü taraf-ı sultanîden mansub hâkime arz olundukda muvafık-ı usul ise kabul ve tasdik eder. Değilse nakzeyler. Madde 1850 – Tarafeyn ahkâm-ı meĢru„asına tevfikan hükme me‟zun kıldıkları muhakkemeleri ledettensib sulhan tesviyeye dahi me‟zûn etseler muhakkemlerin sulhan tesviyeleri mu‟teber olur. ġöyle ki tarafeynden biri muhakkemlerden birini ve diğeri dahi obirini munaza-un-fih olan hususun ol veçhile sulhan tesviyesine dahi tevkil edip de anlar dahi kitab-ı sulhde münderic olan mesâile bittevfik sulhan tesviye etseler iĢbu sulh ve tesviyeyi tarafeynden biri kabulden imtina‟ edemez. Madde 1851 – Bir kimse (hakem tayin) olunmamıĢ olduğu halde iki kiĢi beynindeki da„vâyı fasl ettikden sonra tarafeyn ana razı ve anın hükmünü mücîz olsalar hükmü nâfiz olur. (1453). maddeye bak. Günümüz Türkçesi ile Mecelle‟nin Onaltıncı Kitabı Kitâbü‟l Kazâ 104 KAYNAKÇA 1. AKÇA, Gürsoy/HÜLÜR, Himmet, "Osmanlı Hukukunun Temelleri ve Tanzimat Dönemindeki Hukuksal Yeniliklerin SosyoPolitik Dinamikleri", Türkiyat Araştırmaları, Bahar 2006, Sayı: 19, ss. 295-321. 2. AKGÜNDÜZ, Ahmed, İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukûku Külliyâtı: Birinci Cild: Kamu Hukuku, Osmanlı Araştırmaları Vakfı, İstanbul 2011. 3.ANSAY, Sabri ġakir, "Sulh", AÜHFD, 1 (2), 1944, ss. 200-209. AVCI, Mustafa, Türk Hukuk Tarihi Dersleri, Mimoza, Konya 2012. 3. AYDIN, M. Akif, Türk Hukuk Tarihi, 8. bs., Beta, İstanbul 2010. *BERKĠ, Ali Himmet, Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye, Ankara 1959. *BĠLGE, Necip/ ÖNEN, Ergun, Medenî Yargılama Hukuku, 3. bs., Sevinç Matbaası, Ankara 1978. *BĠLMEN, Ömer Nasuhi, Hukuki İslâmiyye ve Istı lahatı Fıkhiyye Kamusu, Enes Sarmaşık Yayınları, Cilt: 8, İstanbul 2010. *CĠN, Halil/ AKYILMAZ, Gül, Türk Hukuk Tarihi, 4. bs., Sayram Yayınları, Konya 2011. Z*EKĠNCĠ, Ekrem Buğra, Osmanlı Hukuku: Adalet ve Mülk, 2. bs., Arı Sanat, İstanbul 2012. GÖZLER, Kemal, "Res Iudicata'nın Türkçesi Üzerine", AÜHFD, 56 (2), 2007, ss. 45-61. KARSLI, Abdurrahim, Medeni Muhâkeme Hukuku Ders Kitabı, 3. bs., İstanbul 2012. KAġIKÇI, Osman, İslâm ve Osmanlı Hukukunda Mecelle, OSAV, İstanbul 1997. KORAL, Rabi, "Yeni ve Eski Hukukumuzda Tahkim", İÜHFM, C. 13 (S. 1), 1947, ss. 193-218. KOġUM, Adnan, "Hukukun İşlevleri Arasındaki Zıtlık ve Adaletin Üstünlüğü Bakımından İslâm Hukuku", AÜİFD, 47 (1), 2006, ss. 55-66. KURU, Baki, "Kaza Çeşitleri ve Bunlar Arasındaki Münasebet: Kaza (yargı) Yolu", ABD, 1962/2, ss. 27-33. SANCAK/KIYAK © Selçuk Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 22, Sayı 2, Yıl 2014 105 KURU, Baki/ARSLAN, Ramazan/ YILMAZ, Ejder, Medenî Usul Hukuku, 22. bs., Ankara 2011. ORTAYLI, Ġlber, “Osmanlı ġehirlerinde Mahkeme”, Bülent Nuri Esen‟e Armağan, Ankara 1977, ss. 245-264. ÖZTÜRK, Osman, Osmanlı Hukuk Tarihinde Mecelle, İstanbul 1973. PEKCANITEZ, Hakan/ATALAY, Oğuz/ ÖZEKES, Muhammet, Medenî Usûl Hukuku, 14. bs., Yetkin, Ankara 2013. TANRIVER, Süha, "Mahkeme Huzurunda Yapılan Sulhler", AÜHFD, 49 (1), 1994, ss. 333-348. TAġPINAR, Sema, "Fiili Karinelerin İspat Yükünün Dağılımındaki Rolü", AÜHFD, 45 (1), 1996, ss. 533-572. TURAN, M. Fatih, "İslam Muhâkeme Hukukunda İz Bilimi (Kriminalistik) ve Adli Tıp Çalışmalarını Anımsatan Bazı Uygulamalar", Ata.Ü.İFD, (33), 2010, ss. 146-169. ÜNAL-ÖZKORKURT, Nevin, "Yargı Bağımsızlığı Açısından Osmanlı'da ve Günümüz Türkiye'sinde Yargıya Genel Bir Bakış", AÜHFD, 57 (1), 2008, ss. 225-242.